El Único Obstáculo
by Sarai.Vane
Summary: El único obstáculo que se interpone entre Edward Cullen y el logro de su venganza es ella, Isabella, la sexy directora del hotel que piensa cerrar. Ella está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar el hotel, y él se aprovecha de ello: le promete reconsiderar su posición si ella accede a convertirse en su amante. Isabella sabe que no debe fiarse de él, pero el placer es demasiado.
1. Chapter 1

**_La historia pertenece a Trish Morey, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El Único Obstáculo._**

**____****SUMMARY: **El único obstáculo que se interpone entre Edward Cullen y el logro de su venganza es ella, Isabella, la sexy directora del hotel que piensa cerrar. Ella está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar el hotel, y él se aprovecha de ello: le promete reconsiderar su posición si ella accede a convertirse en su amante. Isabella sabe que no debe fiarse de él, pero el placer es demasiado.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Hacía una noche pésima, de acuerdo con el humor de Edward Cullen. El limpiaparabrisas del Volvo luchaba por mantener el ritmo de la cegadora lluvia al tiempo que los faros del coche trataban de abrirse paso a través de la niebla que ocultaba los arboles flanqueando la carretera de las colinas Adelaide Hills. Si había un hotel boutique en la zona, parecía negarse a que nadie lo encontrase.

Lo que no le sorprendía, dados los planes que tenia para él.

El cansancio se había apoderado de él y le escocían los ojos, ocho horas al volante después de una dura jornada laboral luchando por firmar el trato con Sam estaban empezando a hacer mella en él. Pero contuvo su debilidad igual que hacía con todo, obligándose a mantenerse alerta. A pesar del tiempo transcurrido, sabía que esa era la carretera. El hotel tenía que estar ahí, escondido tras la niebla, en alguna parte…

Ya había pasado el pobremente iluminado desvío cuando se dio cuenta. Tras un juramento, giro el coche, retrocedió y tomo el sendero que llevaba a su destino.

Ashton House.

Por fin.

Envuelta en la niebla, la vieja mansión convertida en hotel boutique tenía un aspecto casi siniestro: las ventanas oscuras, los viejos muros de piedra con un brillo casi sobrenatural bajo las luces exteriores.

Edward aparco el coche, pensando que aquel lugar le odiaba tanto como el odiaba lo que representaba.

Saco su bolsa del maletero, se acerco a la arqueada entrada y pulso el timbre. Espero exactamente diez segundos antes de volver a llamar.

—Tengo una reserva —dijo pasando por delante del recepcionista de noche hasta adentrarse en el vestíbulo

Oyó cerrarse la enorme puerta de madera a sus espaldas.

—Voy a mirar, señor —dijo el recepcionista acercándose al mostrador de madera de la recepción—. Aunque me temo que no tenemos habitación libre esta noche.

Edward traspaso al hombre con la mirada.

—Espero que lo que dice no signifique que han alquilado mi habitación.

El recepcionista frunció el ceño mientras, nervioso, miraba la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Como ha dicho que se llama, señor?

—No lo he dicho todavía. Me llamo Cullen, Edward Cullen.

—¡Ah! el recepcionista se enderezo al instante.

Edward capto el olor del miedo en él. No le sorprendió. Todos los empleados del hotel debían de estar preguntándose que planes tenía respecto a ellos ahora que Ashton House le pertenecía.

Se permitió una irónica sonrisa. Dada su reputación, era lógico que estuvieran preocupados.

—No… No le esperábamos esta noche ya que todos los aeropuertos de Melbourne están cerrados.

—¿Tiene o no una habitación para mí? los ojos seguían escociéndole y le ardía el estomago. Después de las últimas veinticuatro horas, lo que necesitaba era dormir, no discutir sobre su viaje.

—Perdone, señor. Sí, claro que si el recepcionista le paso un bolígrafo para que firmara el libro de reservas antes de agarrar la llave de la habitación. Su suite está reservada. Lo que pasa es que no le esperábamos hasta mañana.

—Según mi reloj, ya es mañana respondió Edward con voz suave y modulada, pero expresión gélida. Dígame, ¿a qué hora va a venir el manager?

—Be… Swan empieza a trabajar a las siete.

—Bien —dijo Edward mientras firmaba. Dígale a Swan que se reúna conmigo a las nueve en el restaurante. Y ahora, dígame donde esta mi suite.

El recepcionista le indico el camino después de que Edward le convenciera de que era perfectamente capaz de llevar su propio equipaje. Pero apenas había dado unos pasos cuando el recepcionista le llamo.

Impaciente, Edward volvió la cabeza.

—¿Que quiere?

—Se me había olvidado decirle, señor Cullen, que los empleados le teníamos preparado un recibimiento especial. Lo encontrara en su suite. Y, por favor, llámeme para cualquier cosa que necesite.

—No se preocupe, lo haré —respondió Edward casi a modo de amenaza.

Edward continúo el camino, pasando por la sala de los billares hacia el corredor que conducía al ala del edificio en el que se encontraba la suite presidencial, que ocupaba la mitad del ala. Si los empleados creían que algo tan insignificante como un regalo de bienvenida iba a hacerle cambiar de idea respecto a sus intenciones para ese lugar iban a sufrir una gran decepción.

El cansancio menguaba su sensación de triunfo después de enterarse de que Ashton House era suya. Se detuvo delante de la puerta de hoja doble de madera maciza, su suite, la suite de Marcus y Elena Carter diecisiete años atrás.

Diecisiete años había tardado en llegar allí.

Ahora, tras esos diecisiete años, la ultima propiedad, la joya de la corona de Carter Property Group, era suya al fin. Se merecía celebrarlo.

Tras abrir la puerta, se encontró en un escasamente iluminado pasillo; en ese momento, el ruido de la lluvia era casi ensordecedor. El dormitorio estaba a la izquierda, si la memoria no le fallaba, por lo que giro hacia la derecha, donde recordaba que había un cuarto de estar y, una vez ahí, encendió la luz. Dejo la bolsa en el suelo y abrió un mueble de madera. ¡Justo! Vació dos diminutas botellas en un vaso y bebió el whisky. Lanzo un suspiro de placer.

Al cabo de unos segundos, se quito la chaqueta, se desabrocho las mangas de la camisa y recorrió la estancia. Le sorprendió que no hiciera frió en la suite a pesar de las dos puertas de cristal de doble hoja en dos de las paredes por las que solo se veía oscuridad. En otra de las paredes había una puerta que, según recordaba, daba a un cuarto de baño, que a su vez daba al dormitorio… y a una cama.

¿Podría dormir en el antiguo dormitorio de Marcus y Elena?

¡Sí, claro que sí! La venganza tenía un sabor dulce.

Cuando acabo en el cuarto de baño, después de quitarse la ropa y dejarla ahí, fue al dormitorio completamente desnudo.

Y allí la encontró.


	2. Chapter 2

**_La historia pertenece a Trish Morey, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El Único Obstáculo._**

**____****SUMMARY: **El único obstáculo que se interpone entre Edward Cullen y el logro de su venganza es ella, Isabella, la sexy directora del hotel que piensa cerrar. Ella está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar el hotel, y él se aprovecha de ello: le promete reconsiderar su posición si ella accede a convertirse en su amante. Isabella sabe que no debe fiarse de él, pero el placer es demasiado.

* * *

Capítulo 2

La piel de sus delgados hombros, iluminada por la luz del cuarto de baño, brillaba, igual que las ondas de su cabello. Aunque tenía el rostro envuelto, ni las sombras podían ocultar la fina línea de la mandíbula ni las largas pestañas ni la prominencia de los pómulos.

Todo un regalo de bienvenida, pensó Edward con súbita excitación mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Desde luego, no se podía negar la creatividad de los empleados del hotel.

Por supuesto, no estaba interesado. Nadie decidía con quien se acostaba Edward Cullen. Y ninguna prostituta iba a hacerle cambiar de idea respecto a los planes que tenia para ese lugar. Esa mujer iba a tener que buscarse otra cama. No le costaría mucho, debido a sus evidentes atributos.

Estaba a punto de despertarla cuando se miro a sí mismo y… lanzo un juramento en voz queda. En ese estado no iba a convencerla de que no necesitaba sus servicios.

Después de ponerse una bata del hotel que encontró en el armario, volvió a acercarse a la cama e iba a despertar a la mujer cuando unos truenos sacudieron la habitación y, a los pocos segundos, unos relámpagos la iluminaron. La mujer se movió y murmuro, pero no se despertó.

Edward contuvo la respiración mientras sus ojos contemplaban la muy mejorada vista. La mujer tenía unos labios marcados y llenos, pero fueron sus cremosos pechos los que le contuvieron.

Edward se sintió poseído por un extremo deseo carnal que le hizo lanzar un gruñido. No iba a cambiar de idea respecto al hotel, pero se merecía una fiesta. ¿Y que mejor lugar para celebrar su triunfo que la habitación en la que Marcus y Elena habían dormido la noche antes de sonreírle como animales de presa y confesarle la verdad?

Un profundo dolor acompaño el recuerdo y la bilis le subió a la garganta, como si hubiera ocurrido ayer y no tantos años atrás.

¡Malditos! Iba a enterrar su recuerdo, su legado… igual que él iba a hacerlo en esa mujer.

Después, la echaría de allí.

Edward volvió al cuarto de baño, localizo lo que necesitaba y se quito la bata. Ahora solo le quedaba por descubrir cuanto iba a costarle excitar a esa mujer; cuanto más difícil fuese, mejor.

Esa noche era todo venganza.

La mujer estaba tumbada bocarriba con el rostro ladeado, los brazos abiertos y sus perfectos pechos expuestos. Edward la contemplo unos momentos. Aquel rostro era casi angelical y su cuerpo se asemejaba al de una sirena.

Respiro profundamente movido por la necesidad de regular la cantidad de sangre concentrada en su entrepierna.

La mujer apenas se movió cuando él le retiro un mechón de pelo del rostro. Incapaz de resistir seguir tocándola, deslizo la yema de un dedo por la mejilla de ella y se vio recompensado con un suspiro.

Edward le acaricio los labios y sintió en la piel el cálido aliento de ella. Entonces, se animo al oír escapar de aquellos labios un murmullo de placer.

Bajo la cabeza, embriagado por el cálido y femenino aroma de ella, y la beso suave y brevemente. Ella volvió a suspirar y cambio de postura hasta quedar tumbada de costado. Volvió a acariciarle los labios con los suyos y los encontró cálidos y voluntariosos. Ella movió la boca bajo la de él, a pesar de estar dormida, invitándole a continuar.

Edward se permitió sonreír mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro, notando con placer el contraste entre los tonos de piel, y volvió a besarla.

Aunque no se había despertado, la mujer le devolvió el beso. Y él le acaricio el contorno de los labios con la lengua. Ella tembló.

Oh… si… susurro ella con un suspiro junto a la boca de él.

La respiración de la mujer se estaba acelerando y Edward levanto la cabeza, sorprendido por el golpe de excitación que acababa de sentir, medio esperando que ella se despertara porque estaba seguro de que esa mujer había sentido lo mismo. Estaba seguro de que ella estaba teniendo un sueño sexual, soñando a un amante que la visitaba en medio de la noche y convertía sus sueños en realidad.

Edward lanzo un gruñido y sonrió. Pronto, ella abriría los ojos y descubriría que él era real. ¿De qué color tenía los ojos?, se pregunto mientras recorría la garganta de ella con los dedos. Castaños, decidió. Tenían que ser castaños, pensó mientras bajaba una mano hacia esos senos.

Ella, aún dormida, gimió y arqueo la espalda, haciendo que la ropa de cama le bajara algo mas por el cuerpo, exhibiendo el inicio de la cintura. Su piel era como la miel y brillaba bajo la suave luz, y a él se le seco la garganta.

Las pulsaciones de su entrepierna se hicieron más insistentes. La bestia estaba despierta, anhelante y hambrienta. En ese momento, ella murmuro algo, un nombre…

—¿James?

De repente, aquel pequeño juego perdió su atractivo. Por una parte, quería seguir explorando las curvas de la mujer, saborear el secreto placer despacio mientras esperaba a que ella se despertara; por otra parte, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos alivio sexual inmediato. Pero no deseaba en absoluto hacer el amor con ella pensando que estaba con otro hombre. Quería que se despertara. Quería que supiera quien le estaba haciendo el amor y quería borrar la imagen del tal James de su memoria.

—Vamos, es hora de que te despiertes —dijo Edward antes de bajar la boca hacia un pezón perfecto.

(...)

El sueno se repetía. Su amante nocturno estaba allí otra vez, el amante que, en vez de hablarle con palabras, lo hacía con la dulce caricia de sus labios, haciéndola sentirse deseada.

Y esa noche parecía más persuasivo, más convincente y más real que nunca.

Pero era un sueño, como siempre, y Bella conocía las reglas del juego. Sabía que, si abría los ojos, su amante se desvanecería y todo se habría acabado. Y esa noche era especial, se sentía más mujer que nunca, y quería creer lo que él le estaba diciendo.

Sintió sus dedos acariciándole el cabello y el rostro. Sintió los labios de él sobre los suyos e incluso imagino que podía sentir su cálido aliento en el rostro.

Era tan real…

¿Podía ser esa noche «la noche»? ¿O acaso el amante de sus sueños desaparecería una vez más antes del amanecer dejándola bañada en sudor e insatisfecha, dudando más que nunca de sí misma?

Y, peor aún, creyendo que lo que James le había dicho era verdad, que ella no era una buena amante. Que era frígida.

Entonces, Bella se sumió en un mar de sensaciones y placeres paganos, preguntándose por que su misterioso amante era el único que parecía poder desencadenar en ella semejante pasión. El deseo la consumía mientras los labios de él se movían sobre los suyos. Tembló bajo aquellas caricias, imaginando que podía saborearle, deseando que sus caricias bajaran hasta donde su deseo se convertía en un desesperado anhelo.

¿Por qué James nunca había logrado provocarle una respuesta similar a la del amante de sus sueños? ¿Era culpa de ella, como James había dicho?

Entonces, dejo de importarle todo. Lo único que tenía importancia era disfrutar aquello durante el tiempo que durase.

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una voz pronunciando unas palabras que no entendía. Después, silencio… mientras gemía al sentir una lengua chupándole un pezón, inflamándola. Y se extraño de algo: el amante de sus sueños jamás antes había pronunciado palabra alguna.

Un súbito temor se apodero de ella mientras salía de su estupor. Y al abrir los ojos…

¡No era un sueño! Ese hombre, y lo que le estaba haciendo, era real.

Bella grito y, presa del pánico, se aparto de él mientras agarraba las ropas de la cama para cubrirse.

—Buenos días, preciosa. Estaba empezando a pensar que no ibas a despertarte nunca dijo él con voz suave al tiempo que un relámpago iluminaba la habitación y el rostro del amante de sus sueños.

Un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo al reconocer ese semblante…

¡Edward!

El hombre que tenía en sus manos el destino del hotel. El hombre contra el que iba a luchar con uñas y dientes para evitar que destruyera esa propiedad y dejara a todos los empleados en la calle.

No había sido un sueño. Era una pesadilla.

En la penumbra, Edward pareció esbozar una sonrisa llena de pecaminoso significado, y ella se estremeció. Y cuando estiro el brazo y le acaricio el rostro, ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no inclinarse hacia ese hombre.

—Jamás lo habría imaginado —dijo Edward crípticamente antes de alargar una mano hacia la mesilla de noche para agarrar algo.

Bella aprovecho la oportunidad para retroceder al tiempo que agarraba con fuerza las sabanas para cubrirse unos pechos que aun le hormigueaban tras las caricias de la lengua de ese hombre. Cerró los ojos. «Dios mío, ha sido la lengua de Edward Cullen!».

—Tengo… tengo que irme —balbuceo Bella.

Entonces oyó la rasgadura de un sobre y vio a Edward volverse con algo en las maños y, de repente, descubrió que su visitante nocturno estaba completamente desnudo, igual que ella.

Al bajar la mirada, trago saliva y siguió mirando con fascinación mientras él se ponía el preservativo. A pesar de que no había ninguna luz encendida, ni siquiera las sombras podían ocultar las dimensiones de lo que Edward acababa de enfundar. ¿Que sentiría con eso dentro de su cuerpo?, se pregunto ella con la garganta seca y la entrepierna húmeda.

Y, de repente e inexplicablemente, lo que más deseaba en el mundo en aquellos momentos era descubrirlo.

—No quieres marcharte ahora —le aseguro él, aprovechándose de su confusión al tiempo que la rodeaba con los brazos—. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que lo mejor está por venir.

Aunque hubiera querido irse, no habría podido moverse. Su cuerpo parecía haber cobrado vida propia; sobre todo, cuando el bajo la cabeza hacia sus senos y ataco uno de los pezones.

Bella jadeo, entregándose por completo a la tentación.

«Por fin vas a sentir lo que James te había dicho que eras incapaz de sentir. ¿Que peligro puede haber en ello? Estamos a oscuras y él se va a dormir en cuanto acabemos. Jamás se enterara de quien eres», se dijo Bella a sí misma.

«Él nunca sabrá que eres tu».

Tenía que creerlo porque había llegado a un punto en el que no había vuelta atrás.

Edward le acaricio el costado, la curva de la cadera y el lateral de la pierna, haciéndola temblar. Después, subió la mano hacia su rodilla y comenzó a acariciarle el interior de la pierna. Ella reposo la cabeza en la cama y, cuando la mano de Edward se detuvo en su sexo, ella no podía creer lo que sintió. Entonces, Edward la hizo separar las piernas y, al tocarle el centro del placer, la hizo sentir como una corriente eléctrica que la dejo perpleja.

Por favor… dijo ella, instándole a que continuara.

La ardiente boca de él se aproximo a su garganta, mordisqueándola, y a ella no le sorprendió abrirse más de piernas mientras él se colocaba.

Sabía que después se arrepentiría de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero… ¿que alternativa tenía cuando sentía lo que sentía? ¿Como podía luchar contra ese deseo?

Era como si el amante de sus sueños hubiera cobrado vida. Era como si su deseo de experimentar el placer sexual se hubiera convertido en realidad.

Cuando Edward se coloco sobre su entrada, todo su ser se concentre en ese punto. Alargo las manos hacia él y acaricio aquella irresistible piel, confirmando la firmeza de aquellos músculos.

Edward lanzo un gruñido junto a su garganta y, entonces, la penetro. Así que eso era lo que se sentía, pensó ella con todas las terminaciones nerviosas del cuerpo a flor de piel.

Edward salió de su cuerpo y Bella quiso gritar debido a la sensación de pérdida; pero el volvió a penetrarla con otro empellón, profundizando. Le acepto con ardor mientras sentía una deliciosa presión aumentando en su cuerpo con cada empellón.

Bella quiso gritar por todo lo que sentía, cosas que jamás había imaginado podían sentirse. Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras el continuaba su asalto, dejándola jadeante y sin control.

El ritmo de los movimientos de Edward se torno frenético, al igual que la pasión en ella. Edward bajo la cabeza y se apodero de uno de sus pezones con la boca, chupándolo, produciendo lo que a ella se le antojo asemejar a corrientes eléctricas, haciéndola arquear la espalda en una mezcla de placer insoportable y dolor exquisito.

Bella estallo con la fuerza de un cohete, exploto en una cantidad infinita de estrellas que brillaban y se mecían al viento mientras caían sobre la tierra.

Edward la siguió, acompañando su clímax con un gruñido de victoria antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama junto a ella.

Bella se subió la sabana para cubrirse y permaneció tumbada, jadeante, con los ojos fijos en el techo… incrédula. No podía creer que una persona tan fría como le habían dicho que ella era pudiera ser consumida por la pasión de esa manera y con un desconocido.

De repente, sintió miedo. Ahora que se sentía satisfecha, ahora que se había entregado por completo al placer, no tenia donde esconderse.

¿Que demonios había hecho?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar gritar de miedo. ¿En que había estado pensando? ¿Como había podido permitir que alguien como ese hombre le hubiera hecho eso?

«Jamás sabrá que eres tu», se dijo Bella a sí misma una y otra vez. Edward Cullen no podría reconocerla porque, de lo contrario, su causa estaba destinada al fracaso.

Bella sintió el cambio en la respiración de él. Al volver la cabeza, vio en el reloj de la mesilla de noche que pasaban de las tres de la madrugada. Espero unos momentos más y, tras asegurarse de que él se había quedado dormido, se levanto de la cama, agarro su ropa, que había dejado en un sillón, y salió a toda prisa de la habitación… Negándose a pensar en lo maravilloso que había sido sentir la boca de él en su piel.

¡No, se negaba a pensar en ello!


	3. Chapter 3

**_La historia pertenece a Trish Morey, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El Único Obstáculo._**

**____****SUMMARY: **El único obstáculo que se interpone entre Edward Cullen y el logro de su venganza es ella, Isabella, la sexy directora del hotel que piensa cerrar. Ella está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar el hotel, y él se aprovecha de ello: le promete reconsiderar su posición si ella accede a convertirse en su amante. Isabella sabe que no debe fiarse de él, pero el placer es demasiado.

* * *

Capítulo 3

Él ya estaba esperándola, sentado en un rincón apartado en el concurrido comedor del restaurante, con expresión sobria y una mandíbula que parecía acostumbrada a estar siempre tensa. A pesar de ello, era la clase de hombre que atraía a las mujeres. Sus marcados y angulosos rasgos no poseían una belleza clásica, sino una belleza que solo podía describir como… intensa. Atrayente. Peligrosa.

Con solo mirarle, Bella sintió sus músculos internos ponerse tensos al recordar la noche anterior. Edward Cullen era el hombre más atractivo que había en el restaurante, el poder emanaba de él. Bella trato de ignorar el recuerdo de la noche anterior y se aliso la falda mientras se decía a sí misma una vez más que el no la reconocería ahora que estaba vestida. Además, con el cabello recogido y las gafas, estaba segura de tener un aspecto radicalmente diferente. A lo que había que añadir que la habitación había estado a oscuras y a él lo único que le había importado era satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales.

¿Y que clase de hombre se lanzaba al ataque de una mujer creyéndose con derecho a tener relaciones sexuales con ella? Reconocía que había estado durmiendo en la cama de él, pero no le esperaban esa noche y ella no recordaba tener un tatuaje en la frente que dijera «tómame a tu antojo».

Tras respirar profundamente, se armo de valor y se acerco a la mesa.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen.

El subió los ojos en su dirección y luego se miro el reloj antes de volver de nuevo su atención al periódico que estaba leyendo.

—Ya he pedido el desayuno.

—Y también ha pedido que me reuniera aquí con usted a esta hora —dijo ella, intentando que la voz no le temblara, al tiempo que le ofrecía la mano—. Soy Bella Swan.

Esta vez, el se la quedo mirando fijamente y Bella sintió enrojecer sus mejillas.

—¿Usted es Swan? pregunto el sin estrecharle la mano.

—Así es.

—Es una mujer.

Bella arqueo las cejas, conteniendo las ganas de decirle que eso lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, bajo la mano, y contesto:

—Así es. Al menos, siempre he creído que lo era —y Bella se sentó en la silla opuesta a la de él.

Edward lanzo un bufido mientras la camarera aparecía y le servía a ella un café antes de volver a llenarle la taza a Edward. El continuo observándola mientras ella se entretenía en colocarse la servilleta en el regazo con el fin de evitar esa mirada y rechazaba la invitación a desayunar. No podía probar bocado, pero el café le daría fuerzas.

—¿Que clase de mujer es usted que la llaman por su apellido en vez de por el nombre?

—Esta que ve, señor Cullen —respondió Bella, atreviéndose a mirarle. Si Edward no la había reconocido todavía, quizá no lo hiciera. Al fin y al cabo, a penas se habían mirado la noche anterior—. En fin, supongo que no quiere verme para hablar de porque eligieron este nombre para mí.

A Edward no había muchas cosas que le sorprendieran; al menos, ya no. Pero Ashton House estaba demostrando ser una caja de sorpresas. En primer lugar, había sido la mujer que le dio la bienvenida en su cama. En segundo lugar, la ausencia de esa mujer al despertar…

Y ahora, otra sorpresa: la manager del hotel era una mujer y una actitud mezcla de hostilidad y nerviosismo. Había esperado que su actitud fuese hostil, estaba acostumbrado a ello; sin embargo, ella se había ruborizado y, cuando él la había mirado, la tal Bella había bajado los ojos y se había puesto a mañosear la servilleta como una adolescente en su primera cita.

En cualquier caso, era normal que le tuviera miedo; por supuesto, se daba cuenta de la vulnerabilidad de su posición.

Edward bebió un sorbo de café mientras trataba de dilucidar que era lo que le resultaba tan extraño. Quizá fuera el nerviosismo que notaba en ella cuando la miraba, pero… ¿por que?

Además, Bella debía de estar acostumbrada a que los hombres la mirasen. A pesar del severo atuendo, tenía unos rasgos agradables; quizá tuviera la nariz algo torcida, pero debajo de la camisa se adivinaban unas prometedoras curvas.

De repente, la oyó aclararse la garganta antes de decir:

—Señor Cullen, me he tornado la libertad de organizar una reunión con el resto de los empleados a las diez y media para que usted nos diga que planes tiene respecto a Ashton House. Pero, hasta ese momento y si no le importa, ¿le molestaría que le resumiese la situación de los empleados y lo que les preocupa?

El asintió, aunque estaba más interesado en esa mujer que en los problemas de los empleados.

—Ashton House es el mejor hotel de Adelaide Hills —comenzó a decir ella—. Es un hotel boutique cuyo comienzo se remonta a mediados del siglo XIX. El hotel cuenta con cincuenta empleados, y todos sin excepción están preocupados por la posibilidad de perder sus puestos de trabajo; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que usted ha cerrado, por lo menos, la mitad de las otras propiedades que ha adquirido durante los dos últimos años. Como es de suponer, los empleados del hotel están nerviosos. Les gustaría saber que sus puestos de trabajo están seguros y que Ashton House continuara funcionando como un hotel boutique.

—¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que debería conservarlo?

Bella parpadeo.

—Porque vale la pena conservar este hotel. Ningún otro en Adelaide Hills, ni siquiera en toda Adelaide, se le parece.

—¿Por que? pregunto él, ya aburrido con la conversación. ¿Que hace que la gente venga aquí?

—Para empezar, la belleza del lugar —respondió ella—. Las vistas…

Edward volvió la cabeza hacia los ventanales por los que solo se veía un manto blanco.

—Ah, sí, claro, las vistas —dijo él en tono burlón.

Ella se recostó en el respaldo del asiento y Edward sonrió.

—Señor Cullen, espero no molestarle, pero, en mi opinión, los empleados de este establecimiento tienen derecho a saber si van a conservar sus puestos de trabajo o no. Ahora que usted ha tornado posesión de Ashton House, tienen derecho a saber cuáles son sus planes al respecto.

En ese momento, una camarera se acerco a la mesa con el desayuno y Edward noto su nerviosismo por la forma como le miro y le sirvió.

—Soy el propietario de Ashton House —dijo Edward después de que la camarera se retirase—. Puedo hacer lo que me plazca con este lugar.

—¿Igual que ha hecho con las otras propiedades que ha adquirido?

—Esas propiedades no son asunto suyo.

—¡Pero si lo es lo que ha hecho usted con ellas! Ha destruido tres negocios que funcionaban bien, ha vaciado tres hoteles y los ha convertido en edificios de apartamentos. ¿Y por que?

«Por venganza», pensó Edward. «Y la venganza tiene un sabor muy dulce». Pero no esperaba que nadie le comprendiera. Nadie podría hacerlo.

—A eso se le llama progreso —respondió Edward en tono casual—. El mundo continúa girando.

—¿Y es esa la clase de progreso que tiene pensado para Ashton House? ¿Va a convertir también esta propiedad en un edificio de apartamentos?

Edward dejo el tenedor y el cuchillo en el plato antes de beber otro sorbo de café mientras observaba a esa mujer por encima del borde de la taza. Ella había vuelto a ruborizarse, su pecho moviéndose al ritmo de su agitada respiración… Y él tuvo la impresión de que se le estaba escapando algo.

En cualquier caso, no había esperado un ataque tan apasionado de una persona que, al principio, le había parecido tan tímida y nerviosa.

—No —respondió el—. El ayuntamiento de aquí no me lo permitiría.

—¡Lo que significa que estaba en sus planes!

Fue una acusación, no una pregunta. Pero él no había ido allí para ganar amigos y no le importaba lo que nadie pudiera pensar. Era demasiado tarde para eso.

—La verdad es que tengo otros planes para Ashton House.

—¿Que planes? pregunto ella empequeñeciendo los ojos—. ¿Va a mantener el hotel?

A pesar de la cautela con que había hecho la pregunta, Edward se daba cuenta de que la esperanza de la mujer había despertado y eso le provoco una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Voy a destruir este lugar —declaro Edward—. Voy a destruir todas y cada una de las ventanas, las puertas… todo. No voy a dejar nada en pie.

Bella no podía dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Sin comprender, pregunto con apenas un hilo de voz:

—¿Por que?

Bella sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. Los ojos de ese hombre se veían fríos y carentes de vida, asustaban.

—Porque puedo.

Ahora ya no le extrañaba el disgusto de los antiguos propietarios de Ashton House cuando ese hombre adquirió la propiedad. Pobres Marcus y Elena; habían tratado, por todos los medios, de defenderse contra Edward Cullen, que poco a poco había adquirido todos y cada uno de sus bienes.

La perplejidad dio paso a la cólera.

—Esa no es razón para derrumbar un edificio tan bonito y destruir un negocio. ¿Que van a hacer los empleados?

El se encogió de hombros.

—Buscar otro trabajo, supongo.

—¿Así, sin más?

—Si son buenos profesionales, como deberían ser y como usted dice que son, no les supondrá ningún problema.

Cada vez mas encolerizada, Bella no estaba dispuesta a permitirle que destrozara aquel hermoso edificio sin decirle lo que pensaba de ello. Tenía que haber una forma de salvar el hotel de los planes de aquel loco. Pero necesitaba tiempo.

—Dígame, ¿cuando tiene pensado llevar a cabo sus planes? —le pregunto ella—. Dado que tenemos reservas durante los próximos doce meses, ¿dirá que el hotel seguirá funcionando un año? ¿Un año y medio? ¿Cuanto tiempo tendrán los empleados para buscarse otro trabajo?

El sacudió la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Que quiere decir con «no»?

—Quiero decir que no tiene sentido decir a los empleados que disponen de doce meses para buscarse otro trabajo cuando, en realidad, estarán todos fuera dentro de seis meses. Es mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio.

—Entonces… ¿cuanto tiempo tienen?

—El hotel va a cerrarse al cabo de tres meses.

—¿Que? Eso es imposible. No hay forma de…

—Señorita Swan, si he aprendido algo en el mundo de los negocios es que nada es imposible. Este hotel va a cerrarse. Punto.

—Pero… no puedo permitirle que haga eso.

Edward se echo a reír.

—¿Y se puede saber cómo va a impedírmelo?

—Convenciéndole de que esta propiedad es rentable. He preparado informes y proyecciones…

—Usted misma ha dicho que la gente viene aquí por las vistas el índico con un gesto la ventana por la que se veía el campo envuelto en niebla. No creo que nadie vaya a perder gran cosa cuando este hotel se cierre, ¿no le parece?

Bella, iracunda, cerró las manos en dos puños.

—Es invierno, señor Cullen. Y, en invierno, tenemos niebla frecuentemente. No todos los días, solo ocasionalmente. Y resulta que hoy es uno de esos días.

—Tres meses. Nada más.

Bella no pudo contener la cólera por más tiempo.

—¡Esta loco! ¿Y que hay de las reservas? Tenemos bodas y conferencias reservadas y la gente ha pagado depósitos. No puede cancelarlos.

—Se cancelaran. Y, por supuesto, se pagaran compensaciones si es necesario. Como manager, usted se encargara de eso.

Bella lanzo un bufido.

—No, no voy a hacerlo.

—¿Se niega a realizar su trabajo, señorita Swan? De ser así, podría organizar que alguien la sustituya inmediatamente. ¿Que le parece hoy mismo?

Bella jadeo cuando la dura realidad de que podía salir de allí ese día sin trabajo la golpeo. Era más afortunada que la mayoría de los empleados, ya que casi había pagado la hipoteca de la pequeña casa de campo en las colinas debido a que vivía sola y tenía un salario decente; no obstante, ¿cuanto tiempo podía durar con una compensación por despido?

Por otra parte, si dejaba el trabajo ese mismo día, las posibilidades de que ese hombre descubriera su identidad eran nulas.

—Dicho así, no me deja alternativa —declaro ella con voz fría tras tomar una decisión—. Me marchare. Hoy mismo.

Le había pillado. Bella lo vio en su mirada, que no pudo ocultar la sorpresa. ¡Él había creído que iba a suplicarle para que la dejara conservar su trabajo!

Edward arqueo una ceja con gesto cínico.

—¿Una salida triunfal? No espere que la pida que se quede.

Bella se sintió casi liberada. Con poder. Porque ahora no había motivo alguno para no decide lo que realmente pensaba.

—Señor Cullen —dijo ella con una sonrisa—, a pesar de lo que habíamos oído decir respecto a usted, yo creía que se podría hablar con usted, dialogar, apelar a su lado bueno. Pero usted no tiene ningún lado bueno, ¿verdad? Usted es un sinvergüenza sin corazón.

—Ese es solo la mitad de mi problema —reconoció Edward también sonriente—. No olvide que tengo que mantener mi reputación.

—¡No comprendo cómo puede dormir por las noches!

—¿Es por eso por lo que me proporciono a una mujer? ¿Porque suponía que necesitaría un entretenimiento ya que mi mala conciencia no me dejaría dormir?

Las mejillas de Bella volvieron a enrojecer y sus manos volvieron a retorcer automáticamente la servilleta.

—No sé de que está hablando.

Edward esbozo una falsa sonrisa.

—De la mujer que estaba en mi cama anoche. Usted es la manager, así que no me diga que no fue usted quien lo arreglo todo.

Bella apretó los labios y se puso en pie bruscamente.

—No estoy dispuesta a seguir escuchando esto.

Edward se levanto y le impidió la fuga.

—¿En serio creía que mandando a una prostituta a mi cama lograría convencerme de que mantuviera el hotel abierto?

Edward la vio tragar saliva y cerrar las manos en dos puños.

—Dígame, señor Cullen, ¿donde está esa prostituta? ¿Esperándole para que repita su, sin duda, magnífica actuación? Me sorprende que se haya levantado de la cama.

Edward estaba seguro de que ella sabia más de lo que reconocía saber y de que se sentía culpable. Le habían enviado a una prostituta con el fin de endulzarle la píldora. Pero, por supuesto, el truco no iba a funcionar.

—Sabe perfectamente que se ha marchado. ¿Por que, la pagaba por horas?

—Aunque comprendo perfectamente que tenga que pagar para que alguien se acueste con usted, señor Cullen, le aseguro que nadie ha pagado a nadie para que fuera a su habitación. Quizá esa mujer no sea más que un producto de su imaginación. Y ahora, si me lo permite, tengo que ir a vaciar mi despacho.

Edward vio esos ojos chocolate echar chispas…

¿Ojos chocolate?

Y, de repente, lo supo. Supo quien era esa mujer.

Edward se llevo las manos a las caderas, remontando en cólera. No sabía a que había estado jugando esa mujer, pero el juego había terminado.

—Bien, dígame, señorita Swan, ¿quien es mejor amante, James o yo?


	4. Chapter 4

**_La historia pertenece a Trish Morey, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El Único Obstáculo._**

**____****SUMMARY: **El único obstáculo que se interpone entre Edward Cullen y el logro de su venganza es ella, Isabella, la sexy directora del hotel que piensa cerrar. Ella está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar el hotel, y él se aprovecha de ello: le promete reconsiderar su posición si ella accede a convertirse en su amante. Isabella sabe que no debe fiarse de él, pero el placer es demasiado.

* * *

Capítulo 4

El susto la dejo momentáneamente sin respiración. Hacía semanas que no pensaba en James; al menos, hasta el sueño de la noche anterior… que había resultado no ser un sueño y el amante tampoco había sido James.

Sin embargo, lo realmente importante, era que ese hombre le estaba diciendo que sabía que ella era la mujer que había encontrado en su cama.

—Yo… no tengo idea de que me está hablando —mintió Bella.

—¿Es que James nunca le ha dicho que habla en sueños?

La camarera se acerco en ese momento para retirar los platos del desayuno y Bella decidió que había llegado el momento de continuar aquella conversación en un lugar más privado.

—Señor Cullen, si ya ha terminado de desayunar, creo que podríamos concluir la conversación en mi despacho.

—Si lo prefiere, podríamos ir a mi habitación —sugirió el con fría educación—. Parecía sentirse como en su casa anoche allí.

—¡Es suficiente! exclamo ella, haciendo lo posible por ignorar la expresión de horror de la camarera, antes de levantarse del asiento y ponerse en marcha hacia su despacho.

Bella había decidido dejar el trabajo pensando que, de esa forma, protegería su identidad. Pero había sido en vano.

—No tenia por que decir esas cosas que ha dicho —declaro Bella en el momento en que Edward Cullen entro en su despacho y cerró la puerta tras sí.

—Y usted no tenía porque estar acostada en mi cama.

—Yo no he reconocido haber estado en su cama.

—No es necesario que lo haga, su reacción al escuchar pronunciar el nombre de James la ha delatado.

Bella aparto la mirada.

—Eso no demuestra nada. Simplemente, me ha sorprendido lo que ha dicho.

—En ese caso, ¿por que ha salido disparada del restaurante?

—¿Le extraña, después de hacer semejante acusación?

—Esta evitando reconocer la verdad.

Edward la miro fijamente durante unos momentos antes de acercarse a la puerta y cerrarla con llave.

—¿Que hace? pregunto ella con súbito pánico.

—Quería privacidad y me estoy asegurando de que la tenga.

Entonces, Edward se acerco a ella, haciéndola estremecer.

—Bueno, dígame, ¿que pensaba obtener con lo de anoche?

Bella, retrocediendo, se refugió detrás del escritorio, pero Edward lo rodeo, haciéndola seguir retrocediendo hasta hacerla chocar contra el archivador, atrapándola. Ella cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho con gesto defensivo, demasiado consciente del calor que le subía por el cuerpo en presencia de ese hombre.

—No le veo sentido a continuar con esta conversación; sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que ya ha tomado una decisión respecto al hotel y ya ha declarado que prescinde de mis servicios. Lo más productivo seria que usted vaya a informar a los empleados de lo que va a hacer mientras yo recojo mis cosas de la oficina.

—Así que no quiere seguir hablando ahora que ha visto que su plan, fuera el que fuese, ha fracasado, ¿eh? dijo Edward y, extendiendo el brazo, le acaricio el hombro.

Bella se estremeció al sentir el fuego de aquel contacto. ¿Como era posible? ¿Como podía ser que ese hombre la afectara de esa manera, teniendo en cuenta que le odiaba? Porque ahora que sabía lo que iba a hacer con Ashton House, le odiaba.

—¿De que plan está hablando?

—De su plan para predisponerme a mostrar generosidad respecto al destino del hotel. Debo admitir se ha esmerado.

Bella sacudió la cabeza mientras la mano de él se movía por su brazo con el pulgar peligrosamente cerca de uno de sus pechos. Podía descruzar los brazos, pero se sentiría demasiado vulnerable, demasiado expuesta a él.

—Y yo debo decir que usted tiene mucha imaginación. Y ahora, ¿por que no me deja en paz?

—Anoche no le importo que la tocara. De hecho, parecía disfrutar… mucho.

Bella no quería seguir oyéndole. Lo que había sentido la noche anterior, lo que sentía en esos momentos con una simple caricia en el brazo… no, no lo comprendía. Todo era demasiado nuevo para ella, demasiado extraño. Y no comprendía porque le ocurría precisamente con ese hombre.

Frustrada, Bella descruzo los brazos e intento empujarle para abrirse paso.

—Esta usted loco. Déjeme salir de aquí.

Pero Edward se limito a sonreír y, moviéndose en la misma dirección que ella, hizo que sus cuerpos se chocaran. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás, casi sin respiración. Y entonces, Edward le quito las gafas y las dejo encima del escritorio.

—¡Eh!

La sonrisa de él se agrando.

—Tiene usted unos ojos increíbles —le informo Edward—. Son como dos chocolates. Sabía que los había visto.

Ella aparto la mirada.

—Hay mucha gente con ojos como los mios —dijo Bella, al tiempo que sentía la mano de Edward en la nuca.

Y antes de poder protestar, sintió el sujetador de pelo abrirse y el cabello caerle por los hombros.

—Así esta mejor —declaro Edward peinándole los cabellos con los dedos.

—No.

Edward bajo la cabeza e inhalo al lado de su rostro.

Esta mañana me he despertado con el olor de su pelo en la almohada. ¿Por que se marcho tan temprano?

—Sigo sin saber de que me esta hablando.

—¿Aún no quiere reconocer que estaba en mi cama anoche?

—Lo siento, pero creo que usted estaba soñando.

—No, nada de eso. Fue mejor que un sueño Mucho mejor dijo él con voz aterciopelada, envolvente. Y mucho más satisfactorio.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Escuche, señor Cullen…

—Llámame Edward.

—¿Que?

—Después de lo de anoche, es lógico que nos tuteemos.

«Niégalo», se dijo Bella a sí misma.

—Anoche no paso nada.

—¿Por que te marchaste? Te he echado de menos esta mañana.

—No —respondió Bella sacudiendo la cabeza.

Edward le puso dos dedos sobre la barbilla y, con el pulgar, le acaricio la mandíbula.

—Podríamos haber hecho muchas más cosas.

Bella respiro profundamente.

—Sigo diciendo que se esta equivocando de persona.

Edward le puso la mano en el hombro, peligrosamente cerca del pecho.

—Escuche, esto ha ido demasiado lejos. Tengo que recoger mis cosas para marcharme y usted tiene que desmantelar un hotel.

—Si, en efecto. Pero, en estos momentos, creo que los dos preferiríamos hacer otra cosa.

—¡No!

El sonrió, pero la sonrisa no llego a esos ojos fríos y calculadores. Ella tembló, sintiéndose como un animal acorralado.

—Se que anoche disfrutaste… tanto como yo —declaro Edward.

—¡No es verdad que disfrute! exclamo ella y, con horror, vio que se había delatado a sí misma.

Bella se llevo una mano a la boca, pero era demasiado tarde para retirar aquellas palabras, demasiado tarde para contener el pequeño grito de angustia que escapo de su garganta.

—Vamos, vamos, Bella —Edward le puso las manos en la nuca, acariciándola—. Lo has intentado y has fracasado. No te culpes.

Las paternalistas palabras de él la hicieron volver a adoptar una actitud luchadora. Quizá no le quedaran armas para defenderse, pero podía atacar.

—No puedo creer su arrogancia. Encuentra a una mujer dormida en su cama y supone que esta ahí para satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales. ¿Que clase de hombre es usted?

—Un hombre que, a caballo regalado, no le mira el diente.

—Habla como si hubiera estado ahí esperándole.

—¿Y no es así? Estaba en mi suite. En mi cama, desnuda. Y el recepcionista me dijo nada más llegar que habían preparado algo especial para mí como bienvenida. Lo único que siento es que el regalo desapareciera tan pronto. ¿Por que te marchaste, Bella? Apenas habíamos tenido tiempo de conocernos.

¿Ese hombre creía que ella había sido una especie de regalo de bienvenida? ¿Acaso no había visto la cesta con quesos y vinos locales que habían preparado para él y que estaba en la mesa de centro del cuarto de estar de la suite?

No, evidentemente no lo había visto. Edward Cullen había asumido que el hotel le había proporcionado a una prostituta y había supuesto que ella era esa prostituta. Y, por supuesto, ella no había hecho nada por sacarle de su error la noche anterior.

Ahora, tenía dos opciones. La primera opción era sacarle de su error respecto al motivo por el que ella había estado en su cama y explicarle que, como había trabajado hasta muy tarde y el hotel estaba lleno, además de que no habían esperado que llegara hasta el día siguiente, ella había decidido acostarse en la única cama libre en todo el hotel. La segunda opción era seguirle el juego.

No le resulto difícil tomar una decisión.

—¿Para que iba a quedarme? dijo Bella levantando la barbilla—. Acabo todo en un minuto. Después, usted se dio media vuelta y se quedo dormido. No me mereció la pena quedarme.

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció.

—¿Que no duro más que un minuto? Según recuerdo, disfrutaste todos y cada uno de los segundos que transcurrieron.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que no estuvo mal del todo.

Edward empequeñeció los ojos y ella se dio cuenta de que le había insultado realmente.

—Y no te pareció bien esperar a ver que traía la mañana, ¿verdad?

Bella volvió a encoger los hombros.

—Lo siento, pero cuanto más pensé en ello, más ridícula me pareció la idea. Es evidente que usted no es la clase de hombre a quien una noche de sexo le hiciera cambiar de planes.

—¿Y por eso, a pesar de haberte reconocido, seguías negando lo que ha pasado?

Bella lanzo una temblorosa carcajada.

—No es algo que a una le guste reconocer. Pensé que lo mejor era negarlo y olvidarlo.

—¿Y que pasaría si no se tratara solo de una noche?

—¿No entiendo?

Has dicho que yo no voy a cambiar mis planes por una noche de sexo y tienes razón. Pero… ¿Y si fuera por más tiempo? ¿Crees que podrías hacerme cambiar de idea respecto al hotel?

Bella, empequeñeciendo los ojos, comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

—Tengo que recoger mis cosas, no dispongo de tiempo para esto.

—Haz tiempo, quizá te fuera útil. Puede que te interese saber que la mayoría de las personas no logran sus objetivos porque se dan por vencidas con demasiada facilidad.

—Escuche, gracias por la clase magistral, pero será mejor que se vaya si no quiere llegar tarde a la reunión de las diez y media en la que va a decir a los empleados que se van a quedar sin trabajo. Y yo también tengo que ponerme en marcha y recoger mis cosas.

—Hablo en serio —declaro Edward.

—¿Respecto a que?

—Respecto a acostarme contigo otra vez.

—La broma no tiene gracia —dijo ella con voz tensa.

—No es una broma.

Bella respiro profundamente.

—No quiero acostarme con usted.

—Ya lo has hecho.

—Ha sido un error. No debería haber ocurrido y no volverá a ocurrir.

—¿Ni siquiera si con ello cambio de planes?

Bella no se fiaba de él, pero tampoco podía ignorar la posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, de que ese hombre cambiara de idea.

—¿Que quiere decir?

—Pareces dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por salvar tu maravilloso hotel.

—No quiero que Ashton House se cierre. Nadie lo quiere, excepto usted.

—En ese caso, te estoy dando la posibilidad de salvar la propiedad.

—¿Acostándome con usted? No le creo.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron.

—Créeme. Si no te acuestas conmigo, el hotel se cerrara. Si lo haces, podrías salvarlo.

Bella parpadeo.

—¿Me esta proponiendo que me convierta en su amante?

Edward se encogió de hombros como si se tratara de algo sin demasiada importancia.

—Por el tiempo que sea necesario.

—Y si me acuesto con usted… ¿no clausurara el hotel?

—No es eso exactamente. Si te acuestas conmigo, lo pensare.

—¿Que lo pensara? ¿Que clase de trato es ese?

—El mejor trato que estoy dispuesto a ofrecer en estos momentos.

—¿Y que garantías tengo yo de que lo piense? ¿Como puedo saber que no va a cerrar el hotel?

—No hay garantías.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Esta usted loco.

Bella agarro una caja de cartón para empezar a recoger sus cosas, pero él, agarrándole la muñeca, le hizo soltar la caja. Ella, alzando el rostro, le miro con desdén y declaro:

—Puede que sea un gran hombre de negocios, pero tiene mucho que aprender respecto a lo que es un romance.

Edward no la soltó.

—Piénsalo. ¿Quieres decirles a tus compañeros de trabajo que se te ha presentado la posibilidad de salvar el hotel y quizá sus puestos de trabajo y que la has rechazado?

—Yo no voy a estar en esa reunión. Usted me ha despedido, ¿o se le ha olvidado?

—En ese caso, se lo diré yo.

Bella le miro a los ojos, incapaz de creer que fuera tan cruel.

—Les diré que, ya que no cuento con la cooperación de la manager, no me queda otra opción más que cerrar el hotel.

—No se atreverá a hacer eso.

Edward sonrió.

—¿No?

Era una locura. Bella pensó en Angela, la recepcionista, que acababa de comprar una casa; en el chef, Tyler, que estaba esperando el nacimiento de su tercer hijo. ¿Como podía hacerles eso, negarles la posibilidad de conservar sus empleos?

El antiguo reloj encima de la chimenea dio una campanada, anunciando la media hora.

—Bueno, la reunión va a empezar dijo el al tiempo que se la acercaba y le pasaba las yemas de los dedos por la nuca. ¿Que decides? ¿Cerrar el hotel o calentarme la cama y dejar abierta la posibilidad de que tus compañeros conserven sus empleos? Depende de ti.

Bella se aparto de él.

—Sin garantías, ¿verdad?

—En la vida no hay garantías. No obstante, tenemos que tomar decisiones todos los días. Esta es una más. El destino de Ashton House depende de ti. Decide.

Era una condición horrible y lo que debía hacer era rechazarla sin más. Pero si solo pensaba en sí misma, todos perderían sus empleos… y cabía la posibilidad de que, si se acostaba con él, el hotel sobreviviera.

¿Tenía alternativa?

—Si —susurro Bella con la boca repentinamente seca.

—No te he oído —dijo él, humillándola aún más si cabía.

—Si —repitió ella en voz más alta—. Me acostare con usted.

Edward sonrió.

—Sabia que actuarias con sentido común.

¿Era eso sentido común?

Y, cuando Edward se le acerco de nuevo con fuego en la mirada, todo el sentido común que poseía pareció abandonarla. Su miedo se mezclo con la excitación. ¿Iba a exigirle sus servicios tan pronto?

—Tenemos una reunión…

—Date la vuelta— le ordeno él.

—¿Que?

—¡Que te des la vuelta!

Con piernas temblorosas, Bella se volvió de cara al escritorio.

—¿Que hace? pregunto ella.

Pero las intenciones de Edward se hicieron patentes en el momento en que, levantándole la falda por detrás, comenzó a acariciarle los muslos. Ella jadeo cuando los dedos de ese hombre se cerraron alrededor de sus piernas, tirando de ella hacia si al tiempo que se apretaba contra ella.

—¿Ves cuanto te deseo? dijo el tras lanzar una carcajada.

Bella volvió a jadear al sentir la dureza de él… y al sentir su propio y húmedo pulso. Su propio deseo. Pero era demasiado pronto…

—Por favor, pare —rogó ella—. Por favor…

La boca de Edward se apodero de su cuello haciéndola estremecer de placer.

—Te gusta esto —murmuro el junto a su piel, calentándola con el aliento—. Me deseas.

—Así no —protesto Bella, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba encendido por la llama del deseo—. He dicho que me acostare con usted, pero no estoy dispuesta a que se me trate como a la mujer de un neandertal.


	5. Chapter 5

**_La historia pertenece a Trish Morey, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El Único Obstáculo._**

**____****SUMMARY: **El único obstáculo que se interpone entre Edward Cullen y el logro de su venganza es ella, Isabella, la sexy directora del hotel que piensa cerrar. Ella está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar el hotel, y él se aprovecha de ello: le promete reconsiderar su posición si ella accede a convertirse en su amante. Isabella sabe que no debe fiarse de él, pero el placer es demasiado.****

* * *

Capítulo 5

Edward, encolerizado, la soltó y cerró las maños en dos puños.

—¿Me has llamado neandertal?

Bella se bajo la falda y se dio media vuelta.

—¿Le extraña? Puede que sus modales cavernícolas le hayan dado resultado en los negocios, pero olvídese de ello en la cama conmigo.

Los ojos de él echaron chispas.

—¿Se te ha olvidado que has sido tú quien estaba desnuda en mi cama y que has sido tú quien ha accedido a convertirse en mi amante? ¿Y ahora crees que tienes derecho a opinar?

Bella le miro con altanería.

—He accedido, pero eso no significa que tenga que gustarme.

La expresión de Edward mostró que había tornado esas palabras como un desafío.

—Si lo que quieres es disfrutar, te prometo que vas a disfrutar.

De nuevo, Edward se acerco a ella, pero unos golpes en la puerta le detuvieron.

—¿Señorita Swan? era una voz al otro lado de la puerta, la puerta cerrada con llave. La reunión… Los empleados están esperando.

—Ahora mismo vamos —respondió Bella.

Para Bella, la reunión fue una tortura; sobre todo, cuando Edward anuncio que ella dejaba el cargo de manager para «ayudarle» en sus deliberaciones mientras estudiaba el negocio del hotel. En ese momento, todos los ojos se volvieron hacia ella.

¿Que estaban pensando? No cabía duda de que habría rumores.

Pero entonces Edward anuncio que, hasta que no tomara una decisión definitiva, las cosas seguirían como hasta el momento, y Bella noto que la atención de los empleados volvía a centrarse en él con curiosidad y alivio. Y casi se alegro de la decisión que había tomado.  
Casi.

Hasta que alguien pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaría el proceso de deliberación y Edward contesto:

—Una semana, dos a lo sumo.

En ese momento, Bella se dio cuenta de lo poco que ella valía para Edward. Dos semanas para deshacerse de ella. Dos semanas durante las cuales iba a utilizarla y a devorarla para luego dejarla tirada.

Edward la miro entonces con ojos llenos de oscuras promesas, y ella tembló al darse cuenta de lo que había en esos ojos: deseo.

Su cuerpo no pudo evitar responder: sus senos se hincharon y el fuego en su vientre envió llamas hacia partes más bajas.

¿Cuanto tiempo iba él a tardar en poseerla de nuevo? Ya había demostrado ser un hombre con un gran apetito sexual.

Una o dos semanas era lo que Edward Cullen había calculado que ella le duraría. Pero tras el despertar sexual que había experimentado la noche anterior, no creía que dos semanas fueran suficientes para ella.

—Haz tu equipaje —le dijo Edward cuando la reunión acabo y todos los empleados volvieron a sus tareas.

—¿Que?

—Nos vamos. Después del almuerzo.

—Pero… no había dicho nada respecto a…

—No puedo abandonar mis negocios, tengo que ir donde los negocios me lleven.

«Mientras que tu, como mi amante, puedes ir a cualquier parte», fueron las palabras no pronunciadas, pero implícitas. Y sin decir nada, lo había dejado todo muy claro. No obstante, ella había consentido. Edward le había puesto la etiqueta de prostituta y, de momento, ella no tenía más remedio que asumir ese papel.

—¿Adonde vamos?

—Primero, a Melbourne; después, a Auckland. Tengo que cerrar un trato con urgencia.

Si lo que trataba era de impresionarla, no funciono.

—Supongo que deberíamos sentirnos halagados de que se haya empleado parte de su precioso tiempo para venir a vernos.

Edward la miro fijamente, con esos ojos que hacía unos minutos habían mostrado deseo y que ahora, de repente, reflejaban un dolor casi palpable.

—Esto ha sido un asunto personal.

Edward parpadeo y, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya no se veía nada en ellos.

Edward saco una tarjeta de su billetera.

—Llama a mi secretaria para darle tu información personal —Edward hizo una momentánea pausa—. ¿Tienes pasaporte?

Bella deseo no tenerlo, pero asintió.

—Nos marchamos a las dos. Tienes que estar lista para entonces.

Edward se dio media vuelta para irse.

—¿Tengo otra alternativa?

Edward volvió la cabeza y respondió:

—No.

(...)

La niebla había comenzado a levantar cuando ella se adentro en el camino que llevaba a su vieja casa de piedra. Metió el coche en los antiguos establos, que ahora servían de garaje, y se miro el reloj. El trayecto había sido lento, pero aun tenía tiempo para pedirle a la señora Clare, su vecina, que diera de comer a Megie durante su ausencia, y también para buscar su pasaporte, llamar a sus padres y meter alguna ropa en la maleta.

De repente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, bajo la cabeza y la apoyo en el volante del coche. Durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, había tenido el más increíble contacto sexual con su jefe, había descubierto que el hotel estaba a punto de ser destruido, había perdido su trabajo y se había convertido en la amante de su jefe. Un día normal.

¿Que estaba pasando?

Por fin, salió del coche y se dispuso a hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

Lo más fácil fue arreglar lo del gato.

Lo más difícil era la llamada a sus padres. ¿Como iba a decirles que la habían despedido de su trabajo ese día y que, a pesar de ello, se iba en un viaje de negocios? No soportaba mentir a sus padres, pero había cosas que no podía decirles.

Sobre todo, cuando le preguntaron que pensaba hacer con el hotel su nuevo dueño. Sabía que se lo iban a preguntar y cerró los ojos. Sus padres se habían casado en Ashton House. Tenían buenos recuerdos de ese lugar y celebraban su aniversario todos los años en el restaurante con sus amigos.

—Aún no se sabe —contesto ella con toda honestidad—. Quizá pronto tengamos buenas noticias.

Media hora más tarde estaba con el armario abierto contemplando la última tarea mientras Megie daba vueltas alrededor de sus piernas como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

Al contrario que ella.

—Dime, ¿como va vestida una amante? pregunto Bella a su amiga felina, pero Megie se tumbo de espaldas, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Ella suspiro. Fuera lo que fuese lo que metiera en la maleta, no iba a impresionar a nadie.

Después de pasar revista a sus uniformes y de descartar las camisas y los pantalones que reservaba para el trabajo, agarro un par de pantalones buenos; uno de ellos era para el viaje. Acababa de elegir una serie de blusas cuando encontró su único artículo de lujo. Se trataba de un vestido negro con incrustaciones; se lo había puesto por última vez hacia dos años.

Coloco el vestido encima de las otras ropas que había amontonado encima de la cama y después, con lógica perversa, agarro un pijama de franela. Aun no estaba segura respecto a lo del sexo.

Por fin, se quito el uniforme, se puso los pantalones negros y un jersey fino y metió el resto de la ropa en la pequeña maleta.

De repente, oyó el crujido de las ruedas de un coche sobre la grava del camino antes de que el vehículo se detuviera delante de la casa.

Megie alzo la cabeza con mirada inquisitiva.

—No me preguntes le dijo ella a la gata al tiempo que oía una portezuela de coche cerrarse.

Pero el vuelco que le dio el corazón le indico que era él, incluso antes de oír los golpes en la puerta de la entrada, incluso antes de recorrer el pasillo y abrir la solida puerta de madera y encontrarse delante de aquella furia andante de un metro noventa de altura en forma de hombre.

Y a pesar de haber estado segura de que se trataba de él, sintió el impacto de verle en la piel. Era muy alto y dominante, y la dejo sin respiración.

—Me han dicho que te habías ido —dijo él en tono acusatorio.

Bella le miro con tanto desdén como pudo; sin embargo, no pudo evitar buscar su mirada y sentir el peso de ella. Pero lo peor fue que no pudo ignorar el atractivo sexual de ese hombre. Le bebía con la mirada.

¡Maldito!

—Y así es respondió ella con exasperación. ¿Cual es el problema?

Bella, apartándose de la puerta, se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Megie apareció allí también mientras ella sacaba una lata de comida para gatos de la despensa. Acaricio a su gata y, al volverse, lo encontró detrás de ella. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza y el pulso se le acelero a un ritmo vertiginoso.

—Te he llamado, pero el teléfono estaba desconectado —otra acusación—. ¿Cual era el problema?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y, rodeándole, se acerco al mostrador central de la cocina para intentar pensar con calma. Tenía a un hombre allí, en su cocina, un hombre poderoso que parecía estar en contra del mundo entero y, ahora, de ella en particular. ¿Por que estaba tan enfadado? ¿Por que se habían acostado juntos?

Respiro profundamente y saco una cuchara de un cajón.

—Mi teléfono no esta desconectado —dijo ella por fin—. Como estamos a cierta altura, a veces se pierde la señal.

—Estas mintiendo.

—Y usted esta loco. Se presenta aquí hecho una fiera y ¿por que? ¿Acaso creía que iba a salir huyendo o algo por el estilo?

—¿Ibas a hacerlo?

Bella lanzo un bufido.

—Ojala. Y no creo que nadie me culpara por ello. Pero no, hemos hecho un trato, ¿recuerda? Yo si, a pesar de que me ha chantajeado Bella abrió la lata de la comida del gato y metió la cuchara en la lata.

—Un trato al que tú has accedido.

Bella echo la comida en el plato de la gata y Megie se puso a comer.

—Así que creía que me había echado atrás, ¿eh? —dijo ella—. Y, por supuesto, ha venido como un cavernícola a agarrarme para arrastrarme a su caverna. Que romántico. No sabía que le importara tanto.

Una ardiente y amarga furia corrió por las venas de Edward. Si, se había enfadado al ver que Bella no estaba en el hotel y más aun al enterarse de lo lejos que vivía. No obstante, no creía que ella hubiera escapado Bella necesitaba que se cumpliera el trato más que el. Sin embargo, al no poderla localizar por el móvil, las dudas habían empezado a hacer mella en él.

Bella tiro la lata en la basura y se acerco a la pila, y Edward la sorprendió al intercederle el paso y ponerle las manos en los brazos. La cuchara se le cayó de la mano, repiqueteando en el suelo de terracota.

—¿Quieres ver un hombre de las cavernas? Podría llevarte ahí ahora mismo —dijo él. —Podría tumbarte aquí mismo, en este mostrador, y terminar lo que hemos empezado esta mañana.

Los ojos de Bella, desmesuradamente abiertos, y su agitada respiración le indicaron que era algo más que el susto lo que provocaba su reacción. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y los pezones se le notaban por debajo del tejido del jersey; sin embargo, eran sus ojos los que la delataban, esos ojos marrones llenos de pasión y de apenas contenido deseo sexual. Si, ella también le deseaba.

Cuando Bella se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior, él la miro con fascinación.

—¿No demostraría eso lo que ya he dicho? dijo ella con voz temblorosa y respiración entrecortada.

Edward avanzo hacia ella hasta tenerla contra el mostrador; después, coloco las manos a ambos lados de ella, aprisionándola entre sus brazos.

—En estos momentos, no me importa nada lo que has dicho antes —susurro él con voz grave—. Porque justo ahora…

Edward vio pánico en esos ojos chocolates, pero fue un pánico fugaz que se consumió en las llamas del deseo. Porque a pesar de llamarle cavernícola, Bella estaba deseando empezar a prestar sus servicios como amante, tanto en su cama como fuera de ella. Y no dudaba de que la entrepierna de Bella estuviera húmeda y dispuesta a recibirle. Sonrió y bajo la cabeza, y le gusto la forma como ella ladeo el rostro dispuesta a recibir su beso con los labios entreabiertos.

Probablemente, no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

—Justo ahora tenemos que irnos para tomar un avión—. Declaro él a escasos milímetros de la boca de ella.

Bella parpadeo, su confusión y desilusión eran evidentes cuando él se aparto.

—¿Has hecho el equipaje ya?

Bella lucho por recuperar la compostura, entreteniéndose en recoger la cuchara y limpiar el suelo donde había caído. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya había las manchas rojas que habían marcado sus mejillas.

—Por supuesto que he hecho el equipaje. Pero usted había dicho nos íbamos a las dos.

—Ha habido un cambio de planes. Nos vamos ahora a Adelaide para tomar un avión, no vamos a ir en coche, y de Adelaide a Auckland, llegaremos allí por la noche. Por eso te había llamado. ¿Estas lista? ¿Ya te has despedido de quien tuvieras que despedirte?

Ignorando las preguntas, Bella respondió:

—Voy a por la maleta.

—¿Vives sola? le pregunto Edward durante el corto vuelo a Melbourne.

Eran las primeras palabras que él le dirigía durante lo que parecía una eternidad. Edward tenía el ordenador portátil y unos papeles a su alrededor, cosa que le había tenido ocupado todo el tiempo hasta ese momento. Ella prefería que estuviera trabajando, le resultaba más fácil.

Bella dejo la novela que estaba leyendo, contenta de que al viajar en primera clase los asientos fueran más espaciosos y no tuviera que estar pegada a él.

—Usted ha estado en la casa, ¿ha visto a alguien más? Edward la había seguido a su dormitorio cuando había ido a por la maleta y había arqueado las cejas al ver la falta de espacio. Vivimos solas, Megie y yo.

—¿Y quién es James?

Oh, no, de vuelta a lo mismo.

—Nadie. Un hombre que conocía. Un amigo.

—¿Un amante?

Bella casi se echo a reír. James se creía uno de los mejores amantes del mundo, a pesar de sentirse defraudado por ella.

—Supongo que podría llamarlo así… durante un tiempo.

—¿Qué paso?

—Me mintió, así de sencillo. Me mintió respecto a algo muy importante y jamás podría volver a fiarme de él.

—¿En que te mintió?

Bella lanzo una amarga carcajada.

—Estaba casado. Durante el tiempo que estuvo conmigo, tenía una esposa y dos hijos en Sydney. Solía irse de viaje de negocios con frecuencia, es evidente que le decía lo mismo a su mujer.

Edward guardo silencio durante un rato y ella empezó a creer que le había aburrido con su insignificante respuesta.

—Anoche creías que yo era James.

—¿En serio? No comprendo porque —y era verdad.

A pesar de su atractivo físico y sus sonrisas, James jamás había conseguido acelerarle el pulso ni hacerla alcanzar un orgasmo.

Una mujer de hielo, le había dicho James. También la había dicho que la amaba, pero que ella tenía un problema y que era afortunada de contar con él para ayudarla. Cuando el romance llego a su fin, empezó a pensar que James tenía razón…

Hasta la noche anterior, con Edward.

¿Que tenia de especial ese hombre? Un hombre que la había amenazado con poseerla encima del mostrador de la cocina.

¿No debería odiar a un hombre así?

Y, sin embargo, estaba dolida por lo que él no le había hecho en la cocina.

En menos de veinticuatro horas desde el incidente en la habitación de él, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente pidiendo más de lo mismo a gritos. Ni siquiera podía mentirse a sí misma y convencerse de que lo único que le interesaba era salvar el hotel. No, ya no.

Maldito hombre.

La voz del piloto a través del micrófono les informo de que habían empezado el descenso al aeropuerto de Melbourne. La primera parte del viaje estaba llegando a su fin. Edward guardo el ordenador portátil y se puso a leer los informes que tenía en las manos, librándola de responder a más preguntas, pero sin liberarla de sus pensamientos.

El consejero de inversiones de Edward, Alec, había ido a buscarles al aeropuerto. Un hombre alto y muy delgado con cabello rubio y entradas en la frente que la miro como si mirase a una concha que alguien hubiera recogido en una playa para añadir a una colección y luego decidió ignorarla.

Cosa que a ella no le molesto. Era evidente que ambos hombres tenían que hablar de negocios, por lo que se sentaron juntos, dejándola sola durante todo el trayecto a Nueva Zelanda.

Bella aprovecho el tiempo para reflexionar: tenía dos semanas para convencer a Edward de que no derrumbase el hotel.

Ese día se había comportado como una tonta, insultándole y provocándole, pensando en sí misma. Pero no se trataba de ella, sino de Ashton House.

Quizá solo fuera su amante, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera influir en el.

Una oportunidad de una o dos semanas.

Y no estaba dispuesta a perder ni un minuto. Empezando ya.

Bella volvió la cabeza y, cuando logro la atención de Edward, le sostuvo la mirada y le sonrió.

Edward estaba diseñando la estrategia para la reunión del día siguiente con Sam cuando la vio. Interrumpió lo que iba a decir, sin comprender porque ella le estaba sosteniendo la mirada sin apartar los ojos y esconderse detrás del libro. Y le pareció aún más incomprensible la sonrisa de ella. ¿A que se debía?

—Edward…

Edward volvió la cabeza hacia Alec, que le estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—Estabas diciendo…

—Ah, sí, claro… ¿Donde estaba?

—No esta mal, es guapilla —concedió Alec lanzando una rápida mirada en dirección a Bella—. Aunque no le vendría mal operarse la nariz.

Edward arrugo el ceño. A él no le parecía mal la nariz de Bella.

—Su nombre me resulta familiar añadió Alec.

—No me extraña. Es la antigua manager de Ashton House.

Alec arqueo las cejas.

—Ah. Una mujer.

—Si, así es.

Alec sonrió traviesamente.

—¿Y ha accedido a acompañarte y dar un paseo ahora que se ha enterado de que se iba a quedar sin trabajo y que el hotel iba a cerrar?

—No exactamente. Bella ha dejado muy claras sus objeciones respecto a mis planes de cerrar el hotel. Yo he hecho un trato con ella: si venia conmigo, reconsideraría dichos planes.

La sonrisa de Alec se agrando, sus ojos brillaron como si acabaran de hacerle partícipe de un secreto.

—¿Le has dicho que lo pensarías?

Fue Edward ahora quien sonrió.

—Eso es.

—Pero no vas a cambiar de idea respecto a Ashton House, ¿verdad?

Edward lanzo una última mirada a Bella, de nuevo inmersa en su novela. Casi le daba pena.

—No, de ninguna manera le contesto a Alec.

Era la una de la madrugada cuando aterrizaron en Auckland y casi las dos cuando la limusina que había ido a recogerlos los dejo en el hotel. Debido a la diferencia horaria, era cerca de la medianoche allí.

Alec, que la había seguido ignorando, ya se había marchado cuando se dirigieron a la suite donde ella iba a convertirse oficialmente en la amante de Edward.

¿Esperaba Edward que cumpliera esa noche?

El botones les condujo a su suite; pero en vez de la cama que había esperado ver, Bella se encontró con un cuarto de estar, un comedor con una mesa para ocho y un arreglo florar en el centro de la mesa. Al lado, había otra habitación que servía de oficina. Al otro extremo de la suite estaba el dormitorio principal en el que una enorme cama llena de almohadas dominaba el espacioso cuarto, a su lado había una mesa con una cubeta de hielo en la que había una botella de champan y, a su lado, dos copas de cristal.

Pero era la cama lo que llamo su atención.

Bella trago saliva. Una persona podía perderse en esa cama. Entonces miro a Edward, que estaba diciéndole al botones donde dejar su equipaje, y cambio de idea. ¿Que iba a sentir al compartir la cama con él? ¿Como iba a ser acostándose con ese hombre todas las noches y levantándose con el por las mañanas?

Iba a descubrirlo muy pronto.

Bella se acerco a los ventanales, descorrió las cortinas y las luces de la ciudad se revelaron en todo su esplendor.

Edward acompaño al botones a la puerta. Ella oyó la puerta al cerrarse. Por fin, estaban solos.

¡Por fin!


	6. Chapter 6

**_La historia pertenece a Trish Morey, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El Único Obstáculo._**

**____****SUMMARY: **El único obstáculo que se interpone entre Edward Cullen y el logro de su venganza es ella, Isabella, la sexy directora del hotel que piensa cerrar. Ella está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar el hotel, y él se aprovecha de ello: le promete reconsiderar su posición si ella accede a convertirse en su amante. Isabella sabe que no debe fiarse de él, pero el placer es demasiado.

* * *

Capítulo 6

—¿Necesitas algo del servicio de habitación? Bella, con el estomago hormigueándole de excitación, sacudió la cabeza.

—No, gracias.

—En ese caso, ponte cómoda. No creo que tarde mucho.

—¿Como?

En ese momento, alguien llamo a la puerta.

—Debe de ser Alec y el personal de finanzas explico Edward, agarrando su portafolios.

—¡Son las tres de la madrugada!

—Estaremos en el despacho. Intentaremos no molestarte —tras esas palabras, Edward salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Bella se quedo delante de la ventana con expresión de incredulidad. ¿Que clase de gente tenía reuniones de negocios a las tres de la mañana? Y sintió como una bofetada la facilidad con la que él la había abandonado.

Se paseo por la habitación, encendió el televisor y zapeo. Por fin, cansada y aburrida, se puso el pijama de franela y se acostó. No estaba esperándole, se dijo a sí misma. No estaba desilusionada. En ese caso, ¿por que sentía tanta frustración?

La luz de la mañana, filtrándose por los cristales, la despertó. Eso y el ruido de la ducha… y se maldijo a si misma por haberse dormido. ¿Como no se había despertado cuando Edward se acostó?

Miro a su alrededor, pero las otras almohadas estaban como las había dejado la noche anterior, inmaculadas, igual que el resto de la cama.  
Edward no se había acostado.

El salió del cuarto de baño unos minutos después y se acerco al armario, cubierto solo con una toalla atada a la cintura. Llevaba el cabello peinado con los dedos y aun mojado, el rostro sin afeitar y la piel que cubría sus músculos habría dejado extasiado a cualquier escultor. Y a cualquier mujer.

Y, sin embargo, no poseía una belleza clásica. Edward era duro y sólido como una roca. Con traje, su presencia era imponente; casi desnudo y recién duchado, parecía peligroso. Y ella quería volver a sentir ese peligro. Quería sentirle dentro de su ser.

Debajo del pijama, la piel empezó a arderle y los pechos se le hincharon. ¿Tenía Edward idea de lo mucho que le deseaba en ese momento? ¿Le importaría?

Bella se incorporo ligeramente hasta sentarse en la cama, dejando a la vista el escote en forma de uve de la chaqueta del pijama. Edward le lanzo una mirada fría y calculadora.

—Buenos días. ¿Has dormido bien?

—Supongo que mejor que tu.

—Hemos estado trabajando toda la noche. Hay un problema con la zonificación, aunque Alec cree que lo puede solucionar.

Edward se soltó la toalla, sin darle importancia, y dejo que cayera a sus pies. Ella se quedo sin respiración y trago saliva al verle medio erecto.

Pero Edward, con apenas una mirada en su dirección, se puso unos calzoncillos de seda negros, frustrando las esperanzas de ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a estar fuera?

—El que sea necesario —respondió Edward mientras se ponía una camisa y la corbata—. ¿Por que no te vas de compras? No has traído mucha ropa. Compra loque quieras en la boutique del hotel y cárgalo a la cuenta de la habitación.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en el momento en que Edward acababa de terminar de ponerse el traje. Después de ir a abrir, volvió al dormitorio dando sorbos al café que tenía en la mano.

—He pedido que suban el desayuno —le dijo Edward mientras inspeccionaba el interior del portafolios y luego lo cerraba—. ¿Te parece bien café, cruasanes y algunas otras cosas?

¿Y nada de sexo? No, no le parecía bien.

—Y tú, ¿no vas a desayunar aquí?

—Desayunare durante la reunión —Edward se miro el reloj—. Llama al servicio de habitación para lo que necesites.

Bella asintió, consciente de que el servicio de habitación no podía darle lo que quería.

El día no estaba yendo bien. Las regulaciones de la zonificación, que Alec le había asegurado estaban bajo control, no lo estaban; y, para colmo, Eleazar se estaba haciendo el duro, seguro de que había encontrado un fallo en el ataque del contrincante, cosa que era cierta.

Edward se estaba impacientando al ver que el trato, que en principio había creído estaba prácticamente hecho, corra peligro de no realizarse. Algo tenía que ceder, y no iba a ser el.

Sin embargo, a menos que encontrase un modo seguro de presionar, iba a perder aquella baza.

—Caballeros, señorita Heidi —interrumpió Edward, mirando a su alrededor y por último a la secretaria de Eleazar, cuando fue evidente que estaban atascados en las negociaciones—, creo que es hora de que reconozcamos que nos estamos perdiendo en los detalles. Sugiero que hagamos un receso y volvamos a reunirnos cuando estemos más descansados.

Todos asintieron y Edward añadió:

—Entretanto, me gustaría invitar a cenar a Eleazar y a su esposa esta noche. Quizá, con una cena y un buen vino, seamos capaces de llegar a un acuerdo; después, ya se encargaran nuestros equipos de esbozar los detalles. ¿Le parece bien?

Eleazar vacilo un momento; pero, por fin, asintió. Debía de pensar que tenía a Edward en sus manos.

—Buena idea —repuso Eleazar—. Hasta las ocho entonces.

—Ha sido una jugada magistral—. le dijo Alec a Edward mientras se dirigían al coche que les estaba esperando—. Entre los dos, tendremos a Eleazar a nuestra merced.

Edward enderezo la espalda, molesto por la familiaridad de Alec.

—No, tu no vas a venir le respondió mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Tú vas a dedicarte a perseguir a los políticos implicados en esto con el fin de conseguir el cambio en la zonificación.

—Pero… ¿la cena?

—Voy a ir con Bella.

—No lo comprendo, es la oportunidad perfecta para que acorralemos a Eleazar —protesto Alec—. Dos contra uno. ¿De que te va a servir ir con ella?

—No quiero que vengas a la cena esta noche —le dijo Edward a Alec—. Ya te he dicho lo que quiero que hagas, así que hazlo.

—Pero…

—Eso es todo—. Le interrumpió Edward, despidiéndole al entrar solo en el coche.

Edward se reclino en el respaldo del asiento y estiro la espalda. Alec estaba perdiendo el sentido común. Llevaba años confiando en el, pero había llevado muy mal aquel asunto. No deben haber ido a Ashton House dejando a Alec a cargo del asunto de Eleazar en un momento tan crítico de las negociaciones. Sin embargo, la idea de tomar posesión de Ashton House había sido la culminación de sus sueños y había querido ver ese lugar por última vez…

Antes de borrarlo de la faz de la tierra.

Se iba a volver loca.

Bella se paseaba a lo largo de la pared de ventanales, aburrida hasta más no poder. Y cada vez más enfadada. ¿Para que la había llevado Edward allí? ¿Para dejarla encerrada en la habitación de un hotel, esperándole, hasta que tuviera tiempo para ella?

Como habría hecho una amante perfecta, se había paseado por las boutiques, las tiendas de regalos y las joyerías del hotel hasta hartarse. Después, se había ido a pasear por las calles, a pesar del viento. Un súbito chaparrón la había hecho volver al hotel. Ahora eran las dos de la tarde, Edward se había marchado antes de las ocho y ella se estaba volviendo loca. Hacia veinticuatro horas que habían salido de Adelaide y el todavía no había requerido sus «servicios». Eso sí, seguía haciéndola esperar.

Se dejo caer en el sofá, empezó a manosear los flecos de un cojín e, insatisfecha, acabo tirándolo al otro extremo del sofá. Tenía que moverse, hacer algo.

¿Tan ocupado estaba Edward? ¿Que había pasado con el fuerte y dominante invasor que había tomado posesión de ella al encontrarla dormida en su cama?

¿Donde estaba el cruel salvaje que había amenazado con poseerla sin miramientos el día anterior en el despacho?

Debía haberse cansado de sus protestas. ¿Por que, si no, la había ignorado tan completamente esa misma mañana, a pesar de estar el desnudo y medio excitado y ella, dispuesta, en la cama? Edward debía de estar pensando que llevarla allí había sido un error porque ya no la deseaba y ella no iba a salvar el hotel.

¡Maldito Edward!

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, cuando Bella se encontraba más nerviosa e irritada que nunca, Edward regreso y apenas gruño un hola al verla de pie junto a la ventana.

Fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Bella se encamino hacia el dormitorio al tiempo que le lanzaba una frase que sabía que le molestaría después de haberle llamado cavernícola:

—¿Has tenido un buen día cazando dinosaurios?

Edward lanzo un gruñido. No estaba de humor para tonterías. Llevaba treinta y tantas horas sin dormir. Eleazar se estaba haciendo el duro y Bella, con sus ataques verbales, no le estaba facilitando las cosas. Como amante, le estaba decepcionando. Debería haberla poseído en la oficina, cuando se le había presentado la oportunidad, y someterla a su voluntad. En vez de eso, la había dado un respiro.

¿En que había estado pensando? Era ella quien le había estado esperando en su cama, respondiendo ardientemente a sus caricias, accediendo a convertirse en su amante. Nadie ponía condiciones a Edward Cullen y menos una mujer que lo único que podía proporcionarle eran unas cuantas noches de placer.

Edward se sirvió un whisky y se lo bebió de un trago, agradeciendo el calor que le proporcionaba. El trato con Eleazar estaba en peligro, cosa a la que no estaba acostumbrado, y para colmo esa mujer no hacía más que distraerle. ¿Como iba a concentrarse en un trato de quinientos mil dólares si no hacía más que pensar en como domar una lengua tan afilada como la de ella? Tenía otros planes para esa lengua, cosas que, del humor que estaba ella, no iba a poder disfrutar por el momento.

Oyó la puerta del armario de la habitación al cerrarse, luego el choque de metal contra metal.

—Si no te importa —dijo Edward alzando la voz y pensando que, al final, iba a tener que cenar con Eleazar el solo—, preferiría que no siguieras haciendo comentarios de neandertales.

—¿No? —la oyó decir. —Lo siento, porque en estos momentos no estoy de humor para mostrarme sociable.

—No recuerdo haberte pedido que te muestres sociable.

Ella se acerco a la puerta y la cruzo con algunas cosas en la mano.

—Ah, claro, se me había olvidado, tu solo esperas de mí que sea tu amante.

Edward lanzo un suspiro y se sirvió otro whisky. Cualquiera que les viera pensaría que eran un matrimonio, hartos el uno del otro. No le extrañaba no querer tener familia.

Edward se volvió y se puso a mirar por la ventana, irritado. Jamás ninguna mujer le había sacado de quicio. ¿Donde estaba la apasionada mujer que había encontrado en su cama? ¿Que le había pasado?

Quizá debiera enviarla de vuelta a su casa. Al fin y al cabo, no iba a cambiar de planes respecto al futuro de Ashton House y Bella tampoco parecía estar disfrutando su papel.

Edward volvió la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la habitación.

—No tuviste problemas en acceder a ser mi amante.

—Pero ahora si los tengo—. Bella volvió a adentrarse en el dormitorio.

Dos minutos más tarde, Edward la vio pasar por la puerta; en esta ocasión, llevaba una esponja en la mano.

¿Que estaba haciendo?

Tras media docena de pasos, Edward se encontró en el dormitorio y fue cuando vio la maleta de Bella, llena, encima de la cama.

—¿Que haces?

—¿Por que?

Bella cerró la maleta, la agarro y se volvió de cara a él. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y los ojos despedían chispas.

—Esto ha sido un error, no debería haber venido. Y ahora, ¿si me dejas pasar…?

Edward no se movió, la cólera le tenía paralizado. Ninguna mujer abandonaba a Edward Cullen, ni siquiera una mujer a la que ya había decidido echar de su lado.

—Hemos hecho un trato.

—No creía que el trato consistiera en que yo me pasara todo el día sin hacer nada, esperando a que el amo se digne a requerir mis servicios.

Edward, acercándose, se inclino sobre ella.

—Muchas mujeres lo considerarían un privilegio. Y ni disfrutaste ofreciéndome tus servicios.

Bella alzo la barbilla.

—Estaba dormida.

—En ese caso, esperare a que estés dormida sugirió el. Para empezar, discutirás menos.

—¡Y ni quizá deberías dejarte de tonterías y empezar de una vez!


	7. Chapter 7

**_La historia pertenece a Trish Morey, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El Único Obstáculo._**

**____****SUMMARY: **El único obstáculo que se interpone entre Edward Cullen y el logro de su venganza es ella, Isabella, la sexy directora del hotel que piensa cerrar. Ella está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar el hotel, y él se aprovecha de ello: le promete reconsiderar su posición si ella accede a convertirse en su amante. Isabella sabe que no debe fiarse de él, pero el placer es demasiado.

* * *

Capítulo 7

Sin preámbulos, Edward la arrincono contra la pared, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Y, al instante, le cubrió la boca con la suya en un ardiente y furioso beso mientras le arrancaba la ropa.

Ya había esperado más que suficiente. Ya había soportado demasiado. Había llegado el momento de demostrarle a esa mujer el motivo de que estuviera allí.

En vez de oposición, Edward se encontró con aceptación. El hambriento ardor de la boca de Bella, el baile de su lengua, el calor de su cuerpo… todo indicaba que le deseaba.

Edward se deshizo de la blusa de ella y se lleno las manos con sus senos tras quitarle el sujetador. Bella jadeo antes de que sus dientes encontraran los labios de el… y el saboreo su propia sangre.

Tenía el olor de Bella en el cuerpo, su sabor en los sentidos, pero no era suficiente.

Con imparable deseo, Edward le subió la falda y le bajo la diminuta prenda que protegía su destino; entre tanto, Bella trataba de quitarle la ropa con igual frenesí.

Edward se sintió liberado, los largos dedos de ella rodeándole, y apretó los dientes. Casi no podía soportarlo. Encontró el centro de ella, suave y dulce, y levantándola ligeramente, tomo posesión de aquella mujer.

Bella grito cuando él la penetro y echo la cabeza atrás.

—¿Te gusta esto? pregunto Edward mirándola.

Bella murmuro algo ininteligible antes de que el saliera de ella solo para volver a penetrarla al instante. Bella tembló y sus músculos se contrajeron, reclamándole, sujetándole, aprisionándole…

—Ahora dime que esto no te gusta—. Insistió el.

Edward se movió en el interior de Bella sin darla un respiro.

—Dime que esto no te gusta si te atreves. ¡Dímelo! —exigió el, consciente de que no podía durar mucho mas.

—Yo… no puedo —admitió ella casi sin respiración antes de dar con la cabeza en la pared, empapada en sudor, antes de dar un grito al alcanzar el éxtasis.

Edward estallo dentro de ella, recordando el motivo por el que había querido que Bella le acompañara.

Permanecieron así durante un rato mientras sus cuerpos se recuperaban y el ritmo de sus respiraciones volvía a la normalidad. Edward, por fin, la hizo pisar el suelo, pero la vio temblar y continúo sujetándola. Al cabo de unos momentos, Bella pareció ser capaz de sostenerse por sí misma y, soltándola, se separo de ella unos pasos.

Fue entonces cuando vio los ojos de Bella llenos de lágrimas. Sorprendido, le rozo las mejillas.

—¿Estas llorando?

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

—Dime, ¿que te pasa? —insistió el.

Bella le miro por fin, con sus ojos brillantes.

—Es solo que… gracias.

A Edward se le hincho el pecho de orgullo. La tenía en sus manos. Le duraría tanto como él quisiera, hasta que se cansara de ella. E iba a aprovechar la ocasión.

Sin embargo, cuando se separaron, fue cuando Edward se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho: se le había olvidado ponerse un preservativo.

Ella pareció notar su cambio, porque con mirada aprensiva le pregunto:

—¿Que te pasa?

—No me he puesto el preservativo respondió Edward, consciente de que la había asustado, por lo que le acaricio la mejilla—. ¿Estás tomando la píldora?

Bella asintió mecánicamente.

—La píldora… —repitió ella en voz baja y perezosa, con los labios hinchados y enrojecidos.

Entonces, la vio fruncir el ceño y no pudo evitar darle un beso en la boca, tras lo que le sonrió con ternura, contento de que ella hubiera tomado precauciones.

—Los dos hemos perdido la razón. Sin embargo, te prometo que no volverá a ocurrir.

Edward la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al cuarto de baño; allí, le quito el resto de la ropa y la llevo a la ducha con él. La enjabono y le acaricio todo el cuerpo. Después, la dejo que le enjabonara a él, deleitándose con la fascinación que vio en los ojos de ella mientras Bella descubría su cuerpo.

Después, de vuelta en el dormitorio, Edward la deposito en la enorme cama y, en esa ocasión, si saco un preservativo del cajón de la mesilla de noche. No iba a cometer el mismo error.

—Déjame a mí —dijo ella nerviosa.

Y Edward le permitió que le pusiera el preservativo antes de volver a enterrarse dentro de ella.

.

.

.

Bella se dio una ducha y se puso a deshacer la maleta con cuidado de no despertarle. Edward le había pedido que le despertara a las siete porque iban a salir a cenar.

La piel aun le cosquilleaba y sus músculos interiores se tensaban solo con recordar lo que había sentido al tenerle dentro.

¡Como le había deseado! Jamás había sentido un deseo semejante por un hombre, jamás se había sentido tan consumida por la pasión.

Sonrió al sacar de la maleta el vestido negro con incrustaciones, que se puso inmediatamente. Ya no se sentía frustrada; por el contrario, se sentía viva, satisfecha y sensual, dolorida en partes que no le permitían olvidar lo que habían hecho juntos y sintiéndose más mujer que nunca.

Al subirse la cremallera del vestido, le dio la sensación de que le estaba más justo que antes y, por un momento, se asusto; pero entonces, al mirarse en el espejo, sonrió. Quizá fuese mejor que le quedara algo más justo.

Se recogió el cabello en un mono suelto, dejando que algunas hebras le cayeran por el rostro, y a continuación se maquillo. Su aspecto era diferente, pensó al examinar el resultado.

Su sonrisa se amplio. Ser la amante de un hombre tenía su lado bueno.

Y ahora que ya habían solucionado el asunto del sexo y que pensaba con más claridad, podía reflexionar respecto a que estaba haciendo allí. Edward parecía razonablemente satisfecho con sus servicios y si continuaba complaciéndole en la cama, antes o después tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él y de hacerle ver lo estúpido que era destruir un hermoso edificio que daba tanto placer a tanta gente. Quizá lograra hacerle cambiar de planes respecto al futuro de Ashton House.

Estaba cerrando el neceser cuando encontró las píldoras anticonceptivas. Le había dicho a Edward que estaba tomando la píldora, por lo que era una suerte no habérselas dejado olvidadas. Después de servirse un vaso de agua, iba a meterse una píldora en la boca y fue cuando lo noto: ese no podía ser el día…

Debía de haberse olvidado una. Pero, al instante, se dio cuenta de su error: no se había saltado una, sino dos. La primera fue la noche en el hotel, cuando Edward la encontró en su cama; la segunda, la noche que llegaron a Auckland.

¡Y le había dicho que no se preocupara, que estaba tomando la píldora!

Bella se sentó en el borde de la bañera. ¿Debería decírselo? Eso no serviría a su causa. ¿Debía esperar? No tenía sentido preocuparle innecesariamente, ¿no? Además, algo le decía que a Edward no iba a gustarle nada oír aquello. Por otra parte, ¿que probabilidad había de que se hubiera quedado embarazada? Al fin y al cabo, la gente pasaba meses y meses intentándolo.

Bella se miro el reloj. Era hora de despertar a Edward. Se puso en pie, algo nerviosa, pero casi convenciéndose a sí misma de que no pasaría nada, se tomo dos píldoras. Si, no pasaría nada, la vida no podía ser tan cruel.

Se acerco a la cama y pronuncio el nombre de Edward con voz queda. El no se movió, por lo que volvió a llamarle; esta vez, alzando algo la voz.

Edward continúo durmiendo. Estaba muy guapo dormido. Ella se sentó en la cama, a su lado, le puso suavemente la mano en un hombro y bajo la cabeza para aspirar su aroma.

Con los labios, le rozo la mejilla.

—Edward —murmuro Bella antes de besarle la comisura de los labios.

De repente, Edward le rodeo el cuello con un brazo y tiro de ella hacia si para besarla. Después, con un rápido movimiento, Edward la tumbo, se coloco encima de ella y la beso sin compasión, intoxicante y profundamente.

Bella no recordaba cuanto duro el beso, no tenía ni idea. Había perdido el sentido del tiempo y había abandonado la idea de no estropearse el maquillaje. Lo único que sabía era que, cuando el por fin se aparto, se sentía sin respiración, mareada y mas excitada que nunca, a pesar de haber tenido dos orgasmos ese día.

Con el rostro cerca del de ella y los ojos llenos de deseo, Edward le dijo:

—A esto le llamo yo despertarse bien. Estas… para comerte entonces, frunció el ceño. ¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?

—Del suficiente respondió ella.

Edward sonrió y volvió a besarla.

—Me ha gustado tu respuesta —añadió el antes de destruirle el maquillaje por completo.

(...)

—Eleazar es el propietario y director de Boat building Enterprises aquí en Auckland le explico Edward durante el trayecto al restaurante. Eleazar tiene una franja de doscientos metros de longitud en el puerto, en una zona perfecta para construir. Por otra parte, su negocio no va bien, necesita actualizarse. Eleazar no tiene capital para hacerlo y no esta teniendo éxito para conseguir un préstamo; sin embargo, esta haciendo todo lo posible para evitar venderme a mí. Con este fin, ha llegado incluso a echar mano de sus contactos en la administración para que se opongan a los cambios en zonificación que me permitirían edificar allí.

—¿Por que no consigue que le presten dinero? Solo el terreno debe de valer una fortuna.

—Porque ya tomo prestado mucho dinero, avalándolo con el terreno, para invertirlo en el negocio de su hijo, y todo salió mal. El banco se niega a prestarle más dinero.

Bella frunció el ceno.

—¿Como sabes todo eso?

—Muy sencillo, soy un importante accionista de ese banco.

—Así que… ¿has intervenido para que no le presten más dinero?

—El banco necesita repartir beneficios entre sus accionistas. No es bueno para el negocio hacer préstamos de alto riesgo.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, al menos podrías darle la oportunidad de defenderse, ¿no?

—Oye, yo no he llegado adonde he llegado quedándome sentado y esperando a que me lo sirvieran todo en bandeja. El mundo no funciona así. Si uno quiere algo, tiene que ir a por ello. Y si no lo consigues, es que no lo has hecho bien y no lo mereces.

Bella recordó lo cruel que Edward Cullen podía llegar a ser.

—En resumen, tu estas empeñado en que Eleazar no reciba un préstamo y el esta empeñado en que tu no obtengas permiso para construir. En mi opinión, son tal para cual.

Edward lanzo un gruñido.

—Por lo que a ti concierne, solo tienes que preocuparte de ser amable con Carmen, la esposa de Eleazar, que va a venir a la cena. Yo me ocupare de Eleazar.

—Querrás decir que te encargaras de presionarle.

—De persuadirle, diría yo.

—Si, claro. Dime, ¿va a estar Alec presente también?

—¿Por que lo preguntas?

Bella volvió la cabeza hacia la ventanilla, fingiendo interés en las oscuras aguas del puerto ahora que estaban llegando a su destine —Como es tu mano derecha y demás…

—No —respondió Edward—. Alec no va a venir a la cena.

Bella sintió un gran alivio. No le caía bien Alec y era mutuo. Estaría más relajada sin él.

Edward detuvo el coche delante de un restaurante del puerto. Eleazar y Carmen estaban sentados en el bar, esperándoles. Eleazar era un hombre de cabello oscuro y piel palida con ojos inteligentes. Carmen, enfundada en un traje azul, era toda elegancia; unas pequeñas líneas alrededor de la boca eran la única señal de envejecimiento en su agradable rostro.

A Bella le gusto esa mujer de inmediato.

—Que nombre tan poco corriente para una mujer —dijo Carmen con honestidad una vez concluidas las presentaciones—. Me parece que nunca había oído un nombre tan largo como nombre de pila.

—Es una tradición en mi familia—le explico Bella.

—¿Y tus padres decidieron no romper la tradición?

—Más o menos. Yo fui concebida por inseminación artificial ya que mis padres no parecían lograrlo por métodos naturales. Como pensaron que lo más seguro era que ya no pudieran tener más hijos, me pusieron este nombre, aunque añadieron un Marie.

—Entonces, ¿te llamas Isabella Marie? —dijo Carmen asintiendo—. Vaya, me gusta. Y me parece que va contigo.

Unos minutos más tarde, les llevaron a su mesa, junto a la pared de cristal con vistas al puerto, las luces de las casas brillando en la superficie del agua en la distancia.

—Dime, Edward, ¿que estamos haciendo aquí esta noche? —pregunto Eleazar con voz grave y expresión seria después de haber pedido la cena—. Creo que esta bastante claro que las negociaciones se han estancado.

Bella sintió a Edward, a su lado, ponerse tenso.

—Siempre he creído que hay una solución para todo. Estoy seguro de que podríamos solucionar el problema considerando la situación desde otro ángulo.

—La cuestión es que yo no quiero venderte a ti mi propiedad. Y la razón es porque no quiero que se destruya mi astillero y que, en su lugar, se levanten esos edificios de apartamentos que tú construyes. Si pensabas que apareciendo aquí con una hermosa mujer del brazo ibas a conseguir hacerme cambiar de idea, te has equivocado. Ese astillero lleva ahí casi setenta y cinco años, se merece algo mejor que ser borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Edward apretó los labios.

—En ese caso, ¿por que no aceptas el dinero que te he ofrecido y montas el astillero en otra parte?

—¿Por que iba a hacerlo cuando me gusta el lugar donde esta?

Edward movió la servilleta de su sitio encima de la mesa.

—¿Por que tiene que tratarse de negocios esta cena?

—¿Es que no se trata de negocios? Eleazar se volvió hacia Bella. Dígame, joven, ¿que papel juega usted en todo esto? ¿A que ha venido, a ser amable conmigo, coquetear y convencerme de que haga negocios con Edward Cullen a toda costa?

—¡Eleazar! exclamo Carmen.

—No, todo lo contrario —respondió Bella—. A juzgar por mi experiencia con Edward, creo que lo mejor para usted seria intentar presionar o incluso buscarse a otra persona con quien hacer negocios.

Bella sintió los ojos de Edward en ella, amenazantes.

—¿En serio? dijo Eleazar. ¿Y como cree usted que podría mejorar mi posición en este asunto con Edward?

Bella miro alrededor de la mesa antes de contestar:

—Quizá esto les parezca una locura; sin embargo, por lo poco que se del negocio, me pregunto si no habría ventajas para los dos si decidieran un nuevo plan de desarrollo de la zona.

Eleazar alzo las manos al aire.

—No me interesan los bloques de apartamentos. Y los cambios en zonificación no permitirían tantos residentes. En lo que a mí respecta, Cullen no puede hacer nada según el reglamento de zonificación vigente.

—En ese caso, quizá debiera cambiarse. ¿Por que no ser socios en el nuevo proyecto? Por lo que se, hay terreno más que suficiente para un astillero modernizado y para un complejo de apartamentos. Quizá con el astillero entre los edificios con el fin de darle unidad al complejo, ¿no? De esa forma, nadie sale perdiendo y todos se benefician. Además, así le resultaría más fácil a Edward lograr el cambio en la zonificación.

—Bella —interrumpió Edward—, es suficiente.

Entonces, volviéndose hacia Eleazar, añadió:

—Como Bella ha dicho, ella no sabe nada sobre los detalles del proyecto.

Pero Eleazar le ignoro y continúo mirándola a ella con expresión reflexiva.

—No es lo que esperaba, joven. Su idea tendría peso con los encargados de la zonificación. El problema es que tanto a Cullen como a mí nos gusta hacer las cosas solos y a nuestra manera. Incluso aunque la idea fuera buena, no sé si podríamos trabajar juntos. ¿Que opinas tu, Cullen?

Bella se volvió hacia Edward y noto su tensa mandíbula y sus ojos fríos y duros como el hielo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que se había excedido en el papel que le correspondía representar esa noche.

—Creo que quizá deberíamos olvidarnos de los negocios y disfrutar la cena —respondió Edward tras unos segundos de silencio.

(...)

—¿En que demonios estabas pensando?

La cena había concluido, una agradable velada si se ignoraba la aprensión por ambas partes. Una pena, ya que había sido imposible ignorarlo. Edward había guardado silencio durante el trayecto al hotel. Ahora estaba ahí de pie, en la suite, con un vaso de whisky en la mano y la otra encima de un sillón.

—¿A que te refieres?

—A tu sugerencia de colaboración. ¿Como se te ha ocurrido semejante cosa?

Bella se encogió de hombros antes de dejar caer el bolso en la mesa de centro; después, movió el cuello a un lado y a otro para aliviar la tensión.

—No lo sé. Me ha parecido lógico. Eleazar necesita dinero para modernizar su negocio de construcción de barcos, que esta en baja porque no tiene medios para comprar maquinaria nueva porque tu estas bloqueando que le concedan un crédito; entretanto, tú quieres convertir sus astilleros en un desierto de bloques de apartamentos en la zona portuaria. ¿Por que no construir un complejo que incluya tanto apartamentos como un astillero que forma parte del puerto desde hace setenta y cinco años?

—No me interesa la construcción de barcos.

—Eso ya lo sé. A ti no te interesa construir nada.

—Eso son tonterías. ¡He amasado una fortuna de la nada!

—¿Y para que? ¿Para destruir toda propiedad interesante que cae en tus manos? ¿Cuántos hoteles has destruido hasta el momento?

—Construyo en esos terrenos…

—¿Que es lo que construyes? ¿Bloques y bloques de apartamentos? Eso no es construir. Y ahora estas dispuesto a hacer lo mismo con Ashton House y con Boat building.

—¡Ashton House no tiene nada que ver con Boat building!

—¿No? Pareces decidido a destruir todo lo que tocas…

—¿Me has oído? ¡He dicho que no tiene nada que ver!

Bella parpadeo, preguntándose que sentimientos estaba viendo en la mirada de él, preguntándose que significaría eso para ella en lucha por conseguir conservar Ashton House.

—¿Que quieres decir exactamente? ¿Cual es la diferencia?

Edward se dio media vuelta.

—Son diferentes, créeme.

Ella dio un paso hacia Edward. Quería saber. Necesitaba saber.

—No lo comprendo.

—Y yo no comprendo porque has dicho a Eleazar lo que le has dicho. Espero algo más de alguien que, supuestamente, esta en mi equipo.

—Estaba en tu equipo hasta que me despediste, ¿o no te acuerdas? Ahora trabajo en mi equipo para conseguir lo que yo quiero.

—¿Y que es lo que quieres, estropearme un negocio en un momento crítico de las negociaciones?

—Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero: que no destruyas Ashton House. Quiero que veas la locura que es eso.

Edward sacudió la cabeza al tiempo que se acercaba a ella y la miro con expresión triunfal.

—No, no es eso. Quieres creer que estas aquí por una causa noble, pero yo sé lo que quieres realmente. Lo has dejado muy claro durante estas últimas veinticuatro horas con tus intentos de seducción. Eso era lo que estabas intentando hacer esta mañana cuando has dejado caer las sabanas para enseñarme el escote.

Bella estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, asustada por la verdad que había en las palabras de él, asustada de que Edward la conociera tan bien y sin querer creer que su deseo hubiera sido tan transparente.

—Y al no salirte bien la jugada, desesperada, fingiste querer marcharte para que yo me enfadara e intentara impedírtelo. Que es justo lo que yo hice, por suerte para los dos.

—No, iba a marcharme —respondió ella con honestidad—. Estaba harta.

—Pero no estás harta, ¿verdad? Admítelo, Bella, no estás aquí para salvar Ashton House. Estas aquí porque me quieres en tu cama… o arrinconándote contra la pared… ¡O de cualquier forma!


	8. Chapter 8

**_La historia pertenece a Trish Morey, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El Único Obstáculo._**

**____****SUMMARY: **El único obstáculo que se interpone entre Edward Cullen y el logro de su venganza es ella, Isabella, la sexy directora del hotel que piensa cerrar. Ella está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar el hotel, y él se aprovecha de ello: le promete reconsiderar su posición si ella accede a convertirse en su amante. Isabella sabe que no debe fiarse de él, pero el placer es demasiado.

* * *

Capítulo 8

Las duras palabras de él la cortaron como un cuchillo… porque Edward estaba equivocado. Ella quería salvar Ashton House, por eso estaba allí, por eso había hecho ese trato con él.

Sin embargo, Edward tenía razón en parte. Porque ella había estado dispuesta a abandonar su empresa al no poder soportar más la tensión producida por la espera a que Edward requiriera sus servicios como amante, a que Edward la poseyera de nuevo.

—Piensa lo que quieras —susurro ella—. Pero voy a decirte una cosa: sea cual sea la razón por la que estoy aquí, no es para ayudarte en tus negocios. Si tan decidido estas a destruir cualquier negocio que se interpone en tu camino, si tan ciego estas que no puedes ver las ventajas de colaborar con Eleazar en vez de destruir su astillero, es que no mereces estar en el mundo de los negocios. Tú no sabes nada de eso. Al menos se que alguien debería haberlo considerado. El instinto me dice que si tu pudieras presentar una propuesta que incluyera el astillero de Eleazar, modernizado, como parte integrante del diseño del nuevo complejo en esa zona portuaria, lograrías el apoyo del resto de los constructores de barcos de la ciudad y del cuerpo administrativo encargado de la zonificación de esa área porque, en definitiva, te verían como a alguien de los suyos.

—Eso son especulaciones.

—Naturalmente. Pero sospecho que, si jugaras bien tus cartas, lograrías doblar el precio de tus preciosos apartamentos… aunque solo logres permiso para construir la mitad de los que tenias pensados. Desde el punto de vista financiero, el negocio podría ser muy diferente al que tenias pensado originalmente, pero podrías también obtener beneficios de Boat building. Además, reconócelo, ¿como si no vas a lograr que cambien la zonificación? Eleazar parece pensar que sería una buena solución.

—Te estaba siguiendo la corriente.

—¿Si? Al menos estaba dispuesto a escucharme, al contrario que tu. En fin, dejémoslo; además, es muy posible que a Eleazar le vaya mejor no teniendo tratos contigo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a la cama, estoy muy cansada.

Edward dio unos pasos hacia ella mientras se desabrochaba el botón del cuello de la camisa y se quitaba la corbata.

—Creo que es la mejor idea que has tenido esta noche.

Las mejillas de Bella se encendieron cuando él se la acerco y retrocedió. ¡Tenía que ser una broma! A pesar de las acusaciones de él respecto a lo que la había llevado a ir allí, no estaba dispuesta a acostarse con él esa noche. Por eso, alzando la barbilla con gesto desafiante, dijo:

—He querido decir sola.

—Y yo— Edward apuro la copa de whisky y, dándose media vuelta, —se encamino hacia el despacho—. Vamos, ponte la coraza de franela y no me esperes.

Bella no le espero, aunque tampoco podía conciliar el sueño pensando en ese hombre.

¿Por que le molestaba tanto que no hubiera insistido en acostarse con ella?

Edward encendió el ordenador portátil y abrió los archivos de la «operación Eleazar». Bella no sabía de lo que había estado hablando y se lo demostraría. Tenía que hacerlo, por si a Eleazar se le metía en la cabeza que la idea de ella era interesante y le ponía más difícil cerrar el trato original.

La situación se había complicado; sobre todo, debido a lo mal que Alec había llevado el asunto de la zonificación.

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando Edward aparto el asiento del escritorio y dio por concluido el trabajo.

Bebió un sorbo del café que le acababan de llevar a la habitación y descorrió las cortinas de las ventanas. Había llovido durante la noche y el cielo estaba encapotado. Clavo los ojos en el puerto, el corazón de Auckland, del que quería un pedazo.

Y ese día iba a conseguirlo.

Edward abrió su teléfono móvil, pulso unas teclas y, al tercer timbrazo, le contestaron.

—Alec, ¿tienes lo que quiero?

—Estoy en ello —respondió Alec con una nota de cansancio en la voz—. Me he citado hoy con uno de los políticos para ver si puede ejercer alguna influencia respecto al cambio de zonificación.

—En resumen, no tienes nada concreto.

—Como te he dicho, estoy en ello —respondió Alec tras unos segundos de vacilación—. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

—No tenemos tiempo. Cancélala.

—¿Que has dicho?

—Que canceles la cita —le dijo Edward—. Quiero que hagas otra cosa…

Edward se dio cuenta enseguida de que Bella no había dormido bien; lo notaba en que las almohadas estaban por toda la cama y en lo retorcidas que estaban las sabanas.

Respiro profundamente, con el fin de despejar su mente de todo lo relacionado con el trabajo, pero lo único que consiguió fue llenarse del perfume de ella, incitante y excitante. Se la quedo mirando, dormida, mientras se desabrochaba la camisa, y el deseo le provoco una erección.

¿Estaría aún enfadada con él cuando se despertara? En cierto modo, eso era lo que esperaba. Le gustaba encolerizada; sobre todo, cuando convertía a su amante en una tigresa.

No dejo de mirarla mientras se quitaba la ropa. Bella era hermosa, dormida o despierta, desde su ligeramente torcida nariz a las pintadas uñas de los pies.

Enfadada o no, seguía siendo su amante e iba a aprovecharse de ello.

Edward se deslizo en la cama y, apoyándose en un codo, absorbió el calor del cuerpo de Bella mientras se la acercaba. Le puso una mano en la cadera, incapaz de resistirse a la sensual curva. Ella se movió y sus vivos ojos chocolates se abrieron; al principio, adormilados; después, mostrando asombro.

Bella fue a apartarse de él, pero Edward se lo impidió. Entonces, inclinándose sobre ella, le dio un suave beso en la boca.

—¿A que viene eso? pregunto Bella subiéndose la ropa de la cama a modo defensivo.

—Ha sido una forma de agradecimiento.

Los ojos de Bella empequeñecieron.

—¿Por que?

—Porque me parece que has salvado el negocio.

Bella se incorporo, apoyándose en un codo, pero su expresión seguía mostrando cautela y cierta hostilidad. Después, sacudió la cabeza y se aparto un mechón de cabello del rostro.

—No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

—Totalmente en serio. Puede que no sea fácil, pero podría funcionar. Alec se va a reunir con Eleazar hoy.

—Me parece bien. Me alegro por Eleazar y por sus empleados… supongo.

Edward aspiro y soltó el aire despacio.

—Debería haberte prestado atención admitió el al tiempo que deslizaba la mano por debajo del pijama de ella para acariciarle la cintura.

—Sí.

La mano de Edward le subió por el costado, acariciándole un pecho con los dedos. La respiración de ella se hizo más sonora.

—Y… lo siento. Reconozco que estaba equivocado.

—¿Te estás disculpando?

Edward sonrió.

—Sí, pero que no se entere nadie —Edward le cubrió un pecho con la mano y, al sentir el pezón erguirse, deseo mucho más. Al instante, bajo la ropa de la cama, le subió la camisa del pijama a Bella y cubrió un pezón con la boca—. No estaba seguro de que Isabella fuera el nombre apropiado para ti, pero Bella si lo es. Le van muy bien a estos…

Al instante, Edward beso el otro pezón y ella jadeo.

—¿Que hora es? pregunto Bella.

—Casi las seis —susurro el jugueteando con los pechos de ella.

—¿Y acabas de acostarte? pregunto Bella con la respiración entrecortada.

—Si.

—¿Te has pasado la noche trabajando?

Edward se lleno la boca de ella, chupándola, soltándola, al tiempo que bajaba la mano por el cuerpo de Bella.

—Culpable.

—¿Estás seguro de que no eres un murciélago?

Edward lanzo una carcajada.

—Si, seguro le aseguro el deslizando la mano por los pantalones del pijama hasta cubrirle la entrepierna. Entonces… ¿aceptas mis disculpas?

—No se…

Edward paseo la boca por los pechos de ella hasta ascender a su garganta para después cubrirle los labios y acariciárselos con la lengua.

—¿Puedo ayudarte a decidir?

Bella recostó la cabeza en la almohada y se abrió de piernas.

—Puedes intentarlo…

El teléfono la despertó, Edward contesto con un tenso:

—¿Si?

Y, al momento, Edward se sentó en la cama y planto los pies en el suelo.

Con ojos adormilados, Bella miro el reloj y vio que ya eran las diez. Volvió a descansar la cabeza en la almohada, cansada después de un sueño inquieto y de un despertar de madrugada apasionado. Pero el recuerdo del despertar la hizo sonreír. ¿Como era posible que el sexo estuviera mejorando después de que la primera vez hubiera sido tan maravillosa? Pero era mejor aun, y Edward se había mostrado tierno y dulce, un Edward Cullen muy diferente al que creía conocer.

Se marcho al cuarto de baño mientras él seguía ocupado y abrió el grifo de la ducha, pensando que había sido seducida por un maestro de la seducción.

Cuando salió del baño al cabo de diez minutos, vio que Edward aun seguía al teléfono. Adivino que estaba hablando con Eleazar, cosa que Edward corroboro al mirarla y cruzar los dedos con una sonrisa.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y, sintiéndose insegura de repente, Bella se dio media vuelta y regreso al cuarto de baño.

Edward la encontró allí unos minutos más tarde.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálida.

Bella le ofreció una sonrisa mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla.

—Si, me encuentro perfectamente —mintió ella.

—Estupendo —dijo Edward abriendo el grifo de la ducha—. Porque Eleazar quiere invitarnos a todos hoy a dar un paseo en su barco. Esta entusiasmado con el nuevo trato, pero insiste en que tú estés presente.

Bella asintió, haciendo un esfuerzo por calmar el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Esa sonrisa de Edward. Fuera lo que fuese lo que la había hecho sentir, era una aberración. Una equivocación.

—Eleazar me cae bien dijo ella antes de salir del cuarto de baño. Me alegro de ir.

—Ah, espera —dijo Edward antes de que ella pudiera cerrar la puerta tras de sí—. He pedido una cosa para ti del servicio de habitación. Estará aquí pronto.

—Bien, pensó Bella mientras rebuscaba entre la poca ropa que tenia, porque estaba muerta de hambre. Entretanto que esperaba, eligió unos pantalones y un jersey. No tenía nada más; además, no sabía que ropa era apropiada para un barco.

Antes de terminar de vestirse, apareció un camarero del hotel con un carrito lleno de comida, y el estomago de ella rugió.

El camarero dejo las bandejas cubiertas encima de la mesa del comedor, sirvió dos cafés y se marcho. Entonces, Edward se reunió con ella, envuelto en un albornoz blanco y fresco de la ducha. De nuevo, ella sintió el efecto de ese hombre en el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. El albornoz blanco contrastaba con la piel de él. Edward podía haber sido modelo de publicidad, anunciando espuma de afeitar, loción para después del afeitado, pasta de dientes o cualquier otro producto, y habría tenido a las mujeres haciendo cola. Era sumamente atractivo.

—¿Tienes hambre? pregunto él mientras se sentaba.

—Estoy desfallecida.

—En ese caso, adelante dijo él, indicando las diferentes bandejas con un gesto con la mano.

Era evidente que ella debía mostrarse impresionada por el banquete que Edward había pedido, pero realmente le importaba poco ya que tenía tanta hambre que habría comido cualquier cosa. No obstante, le siguió la corriente. Al levantar la primera tapa, vio en la bandeja huevos revueltos con salmón; bajo la segunda tapa encontró beicon y champiñones. Había tortitas en la tercera bandeja, y un cuenco de fresones y un frasco con sirope. Casi se le caía la baba cuando levanto la cuarta tapadera…

—¿Que es esto? —pregunto Bella con los ojos fijos en la plana caja que ocupaba el centra de la bandeja—. Edward…

—Es una sorpresa respondió el. Abre la caja.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo comprendo.

—Ábrela.

Con manos temblorosas y la garganta seca de repente, Bella agarro la caja y la abrió. Dentro estaba el colgante de esmeraldas más bonito que había visto en su vida. Era una esmeralda grande, rodeada de pequeños diamantes, que colgaba de una fina gargantilla de oro. Al lado, había unos pendientes haciendo juego.

Bella, con el ceño fruncido, sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo entiendo. ¿De donde ha salido esto?

—De la joyería del hotel. Acéptalo. No es más que un detalle dijo él.

—¡Que no es más que un detalle! Es magnífico.

Edward, que había acudido a su lado, agarro la gargantilla de la caja e, inclinándose, se agacho para ponérsela. A ella le cosquilleo todo el cuerpo al sentir los dedos de él en la garganta… y también sintió la frialdad y el peso de la piedra preciosa en la piel. Acaricio la piedra con un dedo mientras él, poniéndole los pendientes, transformaba sus oídos en zonas erógenas. Después, tomándole la mano, Edward la hizo levantarse de la silla y la llevo hasta un espejo que colgaba de la pared.

—Quería algo que hiciera juego con tu belleza —le dijo Edward, echándole el cabello hacia atrás—. ¿Te gusta?

Las joyas realmente eran preciosas pero ella no podía ser tan bella como aquella cosa, ensalzándolos. ¿Cuanto habrían costado? Demasiado, lo sabía. Y aceptarlas le costaría a ella aún más.

—El juego es precioso —admitió Bella—, pero esa no es la cuestión.

—Si lo es —respondió Edward acariciándole los hombros antes de besarle la garganta—. Eres mi amante. ¿Por que no puedo mimarte? Sobre todo, cuando has salvado un negocio de la catástrofe.

Las manos de Edward conferían calor a sus hombros, la piel aún le cosquilleaba tras sus caricias y, sin embargo, las palabras de él fueron como un jarro de agua fría. ¿Así que aquellas joyas eran el precio que el pagaba por los servicios prestados?

Era una equivocación. Un regalo tan precioso debía hacerse por amor; de lo contrario, perdía valor.

Ella perdía valor.

No era la recompensa que había esperado.

—Edward, estas joyas son preciosas —admitió Bella, y por un momento vio un brillo de triunfo en los ojos de el—, pero no puedo aceptarlas. Yo no accedí a ser tu amante para que me hicieras regalos y, si te sientes generoso, preferiría otro tipo de regalo.

Bella se aparto de él, se desabrocho la gargantilla, se quito los pendientes y deposito el juego en la caja.

El la observo por el espejo, su mirada enfriada y la mandíbula tensa.

—¿Y ese regalo es…?

Bella le miro, presintiendo la tormenta que se avecinaba.

—Sabes porque estoy aquí. Me prometiste que volverías a considerar tus planes respecto a Ashton House.

Edward se volvió, señalando la caja que ella aun tenía en las manos.

—¿Y eso me impide que te de nada mas?

—Eso significa que no voy a dejarme comprar tan fácilmente.

—¿Crees que te estoy comprando?

—¿No lo estás haciendo? Escucha, Edward, a mi me importa Ashton House, no unas insignificantes joyas a cambio de acostarme contigo.

—¡Insignificantes joyas! exclamo Edward quitándole la caja de las maños antes de arrojarla a la bandeja.

—Y te agradecería que me dijeras si has reconsiderado tus planes respecto a Ashton House.

Edward volvió a sentarse a la mesa.

—No.

—¿Ese «no» que significa, que todavía no lo has pensado o que no quieres decírmelo?

—Te informare de mi decisión cuando la haya tomado. Y ahora, será mejor que desayunes antes de que la comida se enfríe.


	9. Chapter 9

**_La historia pertenece a Trish Morey, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El Único Obstáculo._**

**____****SUMMARY: **El único obstáculo que se interpone entre Edward Cullen y el logro de su venganza es ella, Isabella, la sexy directora del hotel que piensa cerrar. Ella está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar el hotel, y él se aprovecha de ello: le promete reconsiderar su posición si ella accede a convertirse en su amante. Isabella sabe que no debe fiarse de él, pero el placer es demasiado.

* * *

Capítulo 9

Las nubes habían desaparecido y el sol brillaba sobre las aguas del puerto Waitemata de Auckland. La potente lancha motora se deslizaba velozmente y Bella agradeció el viento en el rostro.

Cuando el aire se torno más fresco, Carmen y Bella se refugiaron en el salón, de suelo de madera y lujosos tapizados. Si eso era salir en barco, Bella no tenia quejas.

Edward se quedo con Eleazar, a cargo del timón, charlando sobre barcos. A su lado, impasible y con cara de pocos amigos, estaba Alec.

La lancha aminoro la velocidad al acercarse a una arenosa costa en la isla Motuihe. Después de amarrar, unos empleados de Eleazar fueron a las verdes colinas detrás de la playa para preparar la comida. El lugar era soleado y perfecto para un almuerzo campestre.

—Es una lancha impresionante —dijo Edward mientras se preparaban para desembarcar en el pequeño embarcadero.

—Por eso quería que la vieras. Este prototipo es solo un ejemplo de lo que podemos construir una vez que modernicemos la maquinaria. Hasta entonces, no tenemos los medios de producción necesarios para lograr un volumen de negocio que nos de beneficios.

—¿Cuanto dinero necesitas para la nueva maquinaria?

Eleazar le dio una cifra que hizo que a Bella le diera vueltas la cabeza y que Alec frunciera el ceño, pero Edward apenas parpadeo. Claramente, Edward había pensado en una cantidad semejante.

—Debo admitir que no me sorprendió demasiado recibir tu llamada esta mañana añadió Eleazar mientras se sentaban a la mesa de picnic. Sabía que no te das por vencido fácilmente, aunque si me ha sorprendido tu proposición. Creía que te oponías por completo a la idea de incorporar un astillero en tu complejo negocio.

Edward se recostó en el respaldo de la silla y le lanzo una mirada a ella. A pesar de llevar gafas de sol y de la tensión entre ambos a partir del desayuno, a ella le hormigueo el estomago igual que por la mañana cuando él le sonrió.

—Al principio, no me hizo demasiada ilusión. Pero después, recapacitando…

Alec lanzo un gruñido mientras Eleazar, siguiendo la mirada de Edward, reía y le guiñaba un ojo a ella.

—Dime, Bella, ¿a que te dedicas? le pregunto Eleazar. Dado tu interés en el tema, supongo que trabajas en algo relacionado con el negocio inmobiliario, ¿no?

—Bella era la manager de un hotel en Adelaide —contesto Edward.

Ella sonrió, preguntándose por que ser la amante de Edward parecía darle derecho a hablar por ella.

—Eso es respondió Bella volviendo el rostro a Edward—. Aunque en este momento, estoy buscando otro trabajo. ¿No es verdad, Edward?

Pero antes de que Edward pudiera contestar, ella se volvió a Carmen y añadió:

—Es un hotel precioso, Ashton House, en Adelaide Hills. ¿No has oído hablar de él?

—Si, claro que si, se el hotel que es —respondió Carmen—. ¿No te acuerdas, Eleazar? Fuimos allí de invitados a la boda de Lennon Groves, que se celebro en los jardines del hotel. Fue una boda preciosa. Es un lugar magnifico.

Eleazar asintió y luego sonrió.

—Ah, si, un sitio muy bonito. Y que vistas.

Bella lanzo una significativa mirada a Edward, notando que su expresión se endurecía.

—Si, es un sitio muy especial —dijo ella, esperando que Edward captara el mensaje—. Trabaje allí durante tres maravillosos años. Aunque antes estudie información y turismo y, al acabar los estudios, trabaje dos años en una pequeña inmobiliaria. Supongo que fue esto último lo que me despertó mi interés en la industria inmobiliaria.

—Aja, eso lo explica —pronuncio Eleazar—. En fin dado que estas buscando trabajo, si te interesa trabajar en ese campo, dímelo porque tengo algunos contactos, aquí en Auckland, a los que no les vendría nada mal alguien de tu talento.

—Gracias, te lo agradezco.

—No creo que Bella tenga tiempo —interrumpió Edward apartando la mirada de ella para fijarla en Eleazar—. Bella va a estar muy ocupada ayudándome en unos proyectos a corto plazo.

—¿Si? Era la primera noticia que tenia de ello. Alec, por su parte, pareció lanzar un bufido.

Eleazar se echo a reír.

—Bueno, supongo que tú tienes preferencia. Y ahora, ¿que tal si comemos?

Tanto Carmen como Eleazar demostraron ser unos excelentes anfitriones, el ambiente mucho más relajado que durante la cena del día anterior. Entre la buena comida, el mar y el sol el rato que pasaron allí fue muy agradable. Bella decidió darse un paseo por la playa mientras los demás tomaban café y hablaban de barcos.

El corto vello de sus brazos le indico instantáneamente que tenia compañía. No necesito mirarle, prefiriendo la vista del mar, era más segura.

—Vas a tener que esforzarte más si quieres salvar tu precioso Ashton House.

Bella tomo aire, que sabia a sal y a mar… y a él, y también pudo oler el rico aroma del café que el tenia en las manos.

—No he hecho ningún esfuerzo —respondió ella.

—Has sido tú quien ha sacado el tema del hotel al mencionar que yo era la manager, así que solo me he limitado a dar una explicación.

Edward no contesto inmediatamente, tardo unos segundos en hacerlo.

—¿Seguro que no quieres un café?

—No me cabe nada mas en el estomago —respondió ella, y era la verdad.

—No me habías dicho que habías trabajado en la industria inmobiliaria.

—No recuerdo que lo hayas preguntado entonces, Bella volvió el rostro hacia él y tuvo que alzar la barbilla a causa de la altura de Edward y de su proximidad. ¿Y que es eso de que voy a ayudarte en unos proyectos?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que te resulte un problema darme tu opinión si te la pido, ¿no?

Bella sonrió.

—Vaya, vaya. Vas a pedir mi opinión. ¡Que privilegio!

—No le des demasiada importancia —respondió Edward al tiempo que le agarraba un mechón de cabello y se lo enrollaba en un dedo, atrayéndola hacia si—. Es solo una forma de aprovechar al máximo nuestro trato.

Edward le puso un dedo en la nariz y se la acaricio. Ella intento apartarse, pero el mechón de cabello que él tenía alrededor de su dedo se lo impidió.

—¿Que te paso en la nariz? —pregunto él.

—Me la rompí jugando al jockey —respondió Bella con embarazo—. Se me quedo algo abultada y algo torcida.

—Me gusta —declaro Edward, sorprendiéndola—. Tiene personalidad, igual que tu.

Se quedaron ahí quietos, de pie, sin tocarse a excepción del cabello que Edward tenia aun enrollado en el dedo. Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa, el deseo enturbio sus ojos. Ella sintió un vuelco en el estomago y calor en el bajo vientre.

Edward estaba coqueteando con ella, seduciéndola sin tocarla, ahí en la playa a la vista de todos. A pesar de lo que sabía de él, a pesar de saber que no debía seguirle el juego, no podía detenerle… por como la hacía sentirse.

Era solo un juego, se dijo a si misma. No debía perder la cabeza.

Entonces, Edward le clavo los ojos en los labios y Bella se sintió perdida. Iba a besarla y entreabrió los labios, dando su consentimiento en silencio…

—Perdona, Edward.

Edward no movió ni un solo musculo, sus ojos aún en la boca de ella.

—¿Que quieres, Alec? —dijo Edward con frialdad.

—Eleazar dice que podríamos reunir a nuestros dos equipos esta noche para una cena de trabajo y aprovechar para informarles del cambio de planes.

—Buena idea —respondió Edward sin volver la cabeza.

—Voy a decírselo —Alec se volvió para marcharse.

Entonces, Edward, soltándole el pelo a ella, si se volvió.

—Ah, Alec…

—¿Si? dijo Alec, deteniéndose.

—Reserva una plaza en el primer avión a Melbourne. Quiero que estés en la oficina mañana a primera hora.

—Pero… ¿y el trato con Eleazar?

—Yo me encargare de eso.

—Pero…

—Gracias, Alec. Eso es todo.

Alec se marcho entonces, pero no sin antes lanzar una significativa mirada a Bella, indicando con ello que la consideraba responsable de su pérdida de trato preferente.

—Tengo la impresión de que a Alec no le ha gustado que hayas dicho que voy a ayudarte en algunos proyectos.

—No estoy contento con el trabajo de Alec últimamente, prefiero que este en la oficina —respondió Edward—. Entretanto, nosotros dos nos vamos a quedar en Auckland unos días más mientras los arquitectos y los abogados se encargan de los detalles del nuevo proyecto. Mañana vamos a ir a ver el astillero de Eleazar; después, examinaremos a sus competidores. Vamos a estar muy ocupados, con montones de reuniones y cenas de trabajo. ¿Estás dispuesta a ayudar?

Bella sonrió, el estomago volvía a hormiguearle. No sabía si era porque sentía que ese día su relación había cambiado; a pesar de sus diferencias, creía que podían trabajar juntos.

Y lo mejor era que ya no se quedaría sola en el hotel esperándole, sino que estaría haciendo algo con Edward.

Si trabajaban juntos, si ella era capaz de demostrarle que podía prestar servicios en una sala de reuniones y no solo en un dormitorio, ¿no le ayudaría eso a salvar Ashton House?

—Estoy dispuesta —respondió ella.

(...)

Al día siguiente, ya tarde, Bella se sentía como si la cabeza estuviera a punto de estallarle. Habían ido a ver el astillero de Eleazar y después, acompañados de este, habían visitado al menos doce astilleros más. En esos momentos, Eleazar les estaba llevando en su coche al hotel. En su cabeza rondaban imágenes y cifras relacionadas con el mundo náutico.

Pero su educación no había acabado ahí. Al lado de Edward todo el día, casi no podía creer la rapidez con que el asimilaba nuevos conceptos y terminología. Cosa que también se había ganado el respeto y la admiración de Eleazar.

No era de extrañar que Edward tuviera tanto éxito en los negocios, pensó Bella. Era comprensible que estuviera por delante de sus competidores.  
Por fin, se despidieron de Eleazar a la entrada del hotel y Edward la agarro del brazo. Sus miradas se encontraron un momento y ella capto en la de él un brillo especial, un calor que estremeció su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Sin mediar palabra, Bella no tuvo duda alguna de lo que estarían haciendo en cuestión de minutos. Ese hombre tenía un apetito sexual que la dejaba perpleja, un apetito contagioso. Ya podía sentir el calor en su entrepierna y el ritmo acelerado de su pulso.

Edward la condujo hacia los ascensores con paso decidido.

—Ha sido un buen día —dijo Edward mientras entraban en el ascensor.

—Si, es verdad.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y, al instante, Edward la aprisiono entre la pared del ascensor y su cuerpo y le subió la falda para acariciarle los muslos con frenesí.

—Y va a ser aún mejor —añadió Edward introduciéndole un dedo en su cuerpo—. Si, muchísimo mejor.

Había cosas mucho peores que ser la amante de un hombre, pensó Bella cuando, por fin, entraron en su suite.

—Voy a preparar un baño —dijo ella, consciente de que Edward querría ver su correo electrónico.

Edward tiro de ella y la beso.

—Gracias por el aperitivo. Iré al baño para el plato principal.

Bella no podía dejar de sonreír mientras cruzaba el cuarto de estar de camino al dormitorio y al baño. Si, había cosas mucho peores que ser la amante de Edward Cullen.

Al llegar a la habitación, se paró en seco. Había ropa por toda la cama y un colgador ahí cerca con trajes de noche, trajes de chaqueta de lino y preciosos vestidos de calle. En el suelo había cajas de zapatos y otras con prendas de lencería.

—¡Edward! —grito ella—. ¿Que es todo esto?

Edward se acerco y, por encima del hombro de ella, sonrió.

—Ah, estupendo, ya lo han traído.

—¿Has pedido todo esto por mi? ¿Por que?

—Necesitas más ropa—. declaro el simplemente. Ha sido muy sencillo bajar a la boutique y pedirles unas cuantas cosas.

—Creo que puedo arreglármelas con lo que tengo.

—¿Con lo que tienes dentro de una maleta del tamaño de una caja de zapatos? Hoy te he visto haciendo malabarismos con la poca ropa que tienes para combinarla. Esto soluciona tus problemas. Elije lo que quieras y devuelve el resto a la tienda.

Edward le beso la mejilla e hizo ademan de marcharse, dando por zanjado el asunto.

—No quiero esta ropa —anuncio ella—. Para empezar, los precios de la boutique del hotel son exorbitantes.

Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—Nadie ha dicho que vayas a pagar tú.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Me niego a que me compres ropa. Creía que lo había dejado claro.

—Lo que dejaste claro era que no querías que te comprara joyas. Esto no son joyas.

¡Y ella que había pensado que había cosas mucho peores que ser la amante de Edward Cullen!

—No quiero joyas, ni ropa, ni nada. No quiero lo que ello conlleva. No soy esa clase de amante.

—¿No? ¿Que clase de amante eres tú?

Bella trago saliva, sentía que se le cerraba la garganta.

—Sabes que no habría venido aquí de no ser porque tú me chantajeaste.

Los ojos de él se tornaron fríos y duros, su boca esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa.

—Así que eres mi amante por chantaje, no porque seas una mercenaria, ¿eh? —Edward la miro de arriba abajo—. ¿O te consideras una amante altruista? ¿La mujer que se sacrifica por salvar unos cuantos ladrillos? Si, supongo que eso es lo que te consideras.

—¿Que importancia tiene lo que yo pueda considerarme? No accedí a esto por lo que pudiera sacar de ello. Cierto que accedí a acostarme contigo, pero no me pagues por ello. No me conviertas en la prostituta que creías que era cuando me encontraste en tu cama.

La voz se le quebró al pronunciar la última frase y se dio media vuelta para que el no pudiera ver las lagrimas que habían asomado a sus ojos.

Unas fuertes manos le agarraron los hombros y ella no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia el calor que el cuerpo de Edward le daba.

—Yo no pienso eso de ti. No, ya no lo pienso.

—En ese caso, no me compres nada.

Edward lanzo un suspiro y acerco los labios a los oídos de ella.

—Bella, prácticamente formamos un equipo ahora, estamos trabajando juntos… y necesitas ropa. Sabes perfectamente que tengo razón.

—No voy a ponerme una ropa que ha elegido la empleada de una tienda y que tú has pagado.

Edward la hizo darse la vuelta y, esta vez, su sonrisa era autentica.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, ve a la tienda y elige tú la ropa. Pero, a pesar de que puedas sentirte ofendida, voy a pagarla…

Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él la beso en la sien, y fue un beso que le calo hasta los huesos.

—Deja que termine —dijo el—. Voy a pagar por esa ropa como parte del pago por tu tiempo y tus conocimientos mientras me ayudas en este negocio y en los posibles futuros negocios. Un pago que, juntos, negociaremos. ¿De acuerdo?

Bella le miro a los ojos y, casi al instante, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Cualquier mujer podía perderse en esos ojos.

—Esta bien, hablaremos de ello.

Edward la abrazo y la beso.

—Y ahora, ¿que hay del baño? Creo que aún tenemos pendientes unas negociaciones…


	10. Chapter 10

**_La historia pertenece a Trish Morey, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El Único Obstáculo._**

**____****SUMMARY: **El único obstáculo que se interpone entre Edward Cullen y el logro de su venganza es ella, Isabella, la sexy directora del hotel que piensa cerrar. Ella está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar el hotel, y él se aprovecha de ello: le promete reconsiderar su posición si ella accede a convertirse en su amante. Isabella sabe que no debe fiarse de él, pero el placer es demasiado.

* * *

Capítulo 10

Había sido una semana muy productiva, pensó Edward mientras enviaba unas notas a Alec por correo electrónico. Después de darle al icono de enviar, se recostó en el respaldo de su asiento y estiro los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Era viernes por la tarde y Bella había ido de compras con Carmen; por fin, había reconocido que no tenía ropa suficiente. El nuevo proyecto en asociación con Eleazar marchaba muy bien y los encargados de la zonificación parecían contentos. Pero si los días habían ido bien, las noches habían ido mucho mejor.

Estaba sorprendido de la habilidad de Bella para los negocios. Y también estaba sorprendido de su habilidad en la cama.

Solo de pensar en ello se excitaba.

En ese momento, apareció el aviso de un mensaje electrónico en la pantalla del ordenador. Frunció el ceño al ver que era de Alec y más aun cuando ley el titulo del mensaje: Fecha de cierre de Ashton House.

Según el mensaje, una agencia de viajes se había puesto en contacto con el hotel. Tenían planeados unos tours durante tres años consecutivos y querían que uno de los lugares a visitar fuera Ashton House. La agencia de viajes preguntaba si podían hacer ya las reservas.

Edward llevaba días sin que Ashton House se le pasara por la cabeza y ahora, al leer el mensaje, su resentimiento se despertó de nuevo. Nunca le abandonaría.

Quizá hubiera llegado el momento de decidir que hacer respecto a Ashton House. ¿Por que estaba retrasando su decisión? Le había dicho a Bella que lo pensaría, ese había sido el trato.

Edward respondió al mensaje escribiendo: Diles que no. Lo envió y apago el ordenador.

.

.

.

Los días siguientes pasaron volando. En vez de un tranquilo fin de semana en Auckland como ella había supuesto después de la ajetreada semana que habían tenido, Edward anuncio el sábado que se iban a Wellington esa misma mañana con el fin de examinar unas propiedades a las que había echado el ojo. Por lo tanto, pasaron el fin de semana entre agentes inmobiliarios, paseos por centros comerciales y visitas a edificios de oficinas vacías. En un rato libre, se acercaron al puerto y Edward compro helados para los dos. Se pasearon de la mano por la costa de Oriental Bay, acompañados de paseantes, familias, ciclistas y otras parejas agarradas del brazo.

Edward estaba muy cariñoso, desacostumbradamente parlanchín, haciendo comentarios sobre la típica arquitectura de los edificios de la bahía, sobre su color y su carácter.

Bella nunca había visto tan extrovertido y fácil de tratar a Edward, por lo que se le ocurrió sacar el tema de Ashton House; sin embargo, en ese momento, Edward le dijo que tenía chocolate en los labios y se los limpio con la punta de la lengua. Al instante, algo tierno y frágil cobro vida en ella.

Parecían una pareja normal, una de tantas de las que se estaban paseando por la bahía. El momento fue tan tierno y dulce que ella tuvo miedo de estropear aquella frágil camaradería; por eso, no dijo nada.

Las noches fueron exquisitas. Hicieron el amor apasionadamente y se quedaron dormidos el uno en los brazos del otro.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaban de regreso en Auckland. En el momento que llegaron, Edward la llevo a visitar la isla Waiheke para examinar más propiedades; en esta ocasión, de tipo residencial, aunque las propiedades que Edward le enseño parecían más palacios que casas normales, con jardines tropicales, canchas de tenis y piscinas.

Después, de vuelta a las interminables reuniones y a las cenas de negocios con arquitectos, banqueros, abogados…

Hasta que lo noto.

Su menstruación llevaba cuatro días de retraso.

(...)

Bella se quedo mirando la línea azul consciente de que su vida había cambiado para siempre.

Porque no se trataba de un retraso.

Estaba embarazada.

Tanto le temblaban las piernas, que tuvo que agarrarse al lavabo de mármol para sujetarse.

Y quien la había dejado embarazada había sido Edward Cullen. No sabía como, pero tendría que encontrar la forma de decírselo.

La situación no podía ser peor.

Sin embargo, ahora, lo primero que tenía que hacer era ir a un ginecólogo para asegurarse de que estaba embarazada. No tenía sentido decir nada antes porque… podía haber dado positivo equivocadamente, ¿no? Aunque no lo creía.

Edward la llamo desde el dormitorio para decirle que ya les habían llevado el desayuno. Inmediatamente, su estomago se rebelo contra la idea de comer. ¿O era por oír la voz de él, consciente de lo que la esperaba? Si el médico confirmaba lo peor, sabía que tenía que decírselo a Edward.

Edward estaba sentado a la mesa, leyendo unos papeles, cuando, por fin, después de una rápida ducha, se reunió con él.

—¿Por que has tardado tanto?

Edward le sirvió un café y, por primera vez en su vida, Bella sintió nauseas al olerlo. Contuvo las nauseas y aparto la taza.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar.

—Lo dices como si fuera una amenaza —comento Edward en tono de no darle importancia… hasta que la miro—. Dime, ¿que pasa?

—Se trata de un par de cosas.

—Suéltalo —dijo él con cierta impaciencia.

—Te acuerdas de nuestro trato, ¿verdad? Te acuerdas de que me prometiste reconsiderar tu decisión respecto a Ashton House, ¿no?

Ahora había logrado que Edward le prestara toda su atención, lo veía en la dureza de su mirada y en la tensión de su mandíbula.

—¿Es preciso que discutamos esto ahora? Tenemos una reunión con Eleazar dentro de una hora.

—Edward, es importante. No puedo esperar más.

—¿Y que hay de nuestro trato?

Bella respiro profundamente.

—En principio, tú creías que este arreglo iba a durar una o dos semanas…

—¿Y?

—¡Y ya pasa de dos semanas! He sido tu amante, me he acostado en tu cama. Yo he cumplido con mi parte del trato.

—No te he oído quejarte.

—No me estoy quejando. Es solo que… que no estoy segura de poder seguir así más tiempo.

—¿Quieres dar por acabado nuestro trato?

—¡No! Lo único que quiero es que me digas cuáles son tus planes. Me prometiste reconsiderar tus planes respecto a Ashton House. Yo he cumplido con mi parte. Dime, ¿has cumplido tú con la tuya?

Edward lanzo chispas por los ojos.

—Si, lo he pensado.

—¿Y? pregunto ella con un súbito pánico.

—Mis planes no han cambiado respecto al futuro de Ashton House.

Bella se puso en pie, incapaz de permanecer sentada un segundo más.

—¿Que? No es posible que hables en serio después de todo lo que ha pasado. ¿En serio vas a cerrar Ashton House?

—Si.

—No puedes hacer eso. Y menos ahora que…

—La decisión ya esta tomada.

—¿Cuando tomaste esa decisión? No me lo habías dicho. Habías dejado que yo siquiera pensando…

—Sorprendentemente, demostraste ser muy útil en los negocios y un muy agradable entretenimiento en las horas libres. ¿Por que acortar esa relación innecesariamente?

Las palabras de Edward se le clavaron en el corazón como puñales.

—¿Útil en los negocios? ¿Se te ha olvidado que, gracias a mi, salvaste el negocio con Eleazar? Sin mí, no lo habrías conseguido.

—Y, cuando intente agradecértelo, me tiraste el regalo a la cara.

La cólera se apodero de ella.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? Lo que creo es que no has recapacitado porque, desde el principio, habías tomado una decisión y nada ni nadie iba a hacerte cambiar de idea.

Edward se levanto.

—Puedes creer lo que quieras. Pero, desde el principio, sabias que corrías ese riesgo. En cualquier caso, este asunto esta zanjado. ¿Significa eso que te vas a ir?

Las palabras de él la cortaron como un cuchillo.

—¿Como voy a quedarme, después de esto?

Una sombra cruzo la mirada de él, algo pasajero e imposible de interpretar.

—Es una pena. En fin, ha estado bien mientras ha durado.

Bella se trago el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

—Si tú lo dices…

—Le diré a Eleazar que le diga a Carmen que has tenido que volver rápidamente a Adelaide debido a un imprevisto —Edward le tiro una tarjeta que se saco de la cartera—. Alec se encargara de reservarte los vuelos.

Bella rompió en pedazos la tarjeta y tiro los trozos de papel al suelo.

—¡Ni hablar! Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer las reservas de mis vuelos.

Edward se quedo inmóvil, como una estatua; su furia, contenida. Entonces, alzo las maños y se ajusto la corbata.

—Bien, como quieras. Tengo que irme ya. Cuando vuelva, no quiero verte aquí ya.

Bella, sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido, le vio ir al estudio para meter unos papeles en su cartera. ¿Así iba a acabar todo? Edward la había echado. Aunque sabía desde el principio que su relación acabaría así, no había esperado sentir la agonía que sentía en esos momentos.

¿Donde estaba el tierno Edward, el hombre que la había quitado restos de helado de chocolate con la lengua y que había despertado la esperanza de que todo pudiera acabar de manera distinta? Ahora, en vez de esperanza, lo que sentía era sufrimiento.

Porque no solo había perdido el hotel, su bebe había perdido a su padre.

Para siempre.

—Creía que habías cambiado —le dijo ella, a sus espaldas, mientras Edward metía papeles en su cartera—. Creía que habías aprendido algo a raíz del negocio con Eleazar. Creía que habías aprendido que no tienes que destruir cosas, que es mejor construir.

—Ashton House es diferente.

—¿Por que?

—¡Porque lo es y basta!

—Por favor, mira lo que vas a hacer. Vas a destruir un edificio maravilloso, vas a dejar a los empleados en la calle… Y otra cosa, ¿como crees que se van a sentir los antiguos propietarios, Marcus y Elena, cuando se enteren de que vas a destruir Ashton House? Ya sufrieron mucho cuando perdieron la propiedad.

Edward se volvió para mirarla, sus ojos puntos negros sin fondo.

—Espero que eso les destruya.

El impacto de esas palabras la dejo de piedra.

—¿Que te ha pasado? —pregunto ella, dando voz a las preguntas que le pasaban por la mente—. ¿Que te ha transformado en semejante monstruo?

Los labios de Edward esbozaron una sonrisa que casi la hizo vomitar.

—¿Te parezco un monstruo?

—Al menos, lo que vas a hacer es una monstruosidad. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta la vida tan trágica de Marcus y Elena.

—¿Trágica? Marcus perdió su fortuna con el juego. ¿Que tiene eso de trágico?

—¿Y quién puede culparle? ¡Perdieron a sus dos hijos! ¿Que padre sobrevive a eso? Y luego perdieron su fortuna poco a poco. Casi no les queda nada. ¿Y por que? Dime, ¿que te han hecho a ti?

Edward se echo a reír sin humor, fue un sonido que dejo helada a Bella.

—Tienen mucho más de lo que me dejaron a mí.

Una horrible premonición la sacudió. Quería preguntar y, al mismo tiempo, tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera decir.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso de que tienen más de lo que te dejaron a ti? dijo ella en un susurro.

Edward cerró la cartera.

—Tengo una reunión. Adiós.

—¡Edward, no!

Bella le alcanzo en la puerta y extendió una mano para detenerle. No podía dejarle marchar así. La angustia que había visto en el era real. Sentía demasiado por él para dejarle partir de esa manera.

De repente, se dio cuenta.

Se había enamorado de Edward Cullen.

En ese momento, el le aparto la mano, abrió la puerta y desapareció de su vida.

Edward salió del ascensor y, en el vestíbulo del hotel, sintió un amargo sabor de boca. Al salir a la calle, la lluvia le recibió.

Se acerco al conductor del coche, que le estaba esperando, y le dijo que no le iba a necesitar. Del humor que estaba, era un día perfecto para caminar.

¿Por que Bella le había tenido que preguntar? Nada le había indicado que no estuviera feliz esos últimos días. Últimamente, en vez de una amante, la había sentido como parte de si mismo. Se había acostumbrado a estar con ella. ¿Por que había tenido que hacer lo que había hecho?

Al oír a Bella mencionar Ashton House, el no había podido evitar encolerizarse como siempre que oía ese nombre; sin embargo, no se había despertado en él el acostumbrado odio profundo. Había tenido que hacer un esfuerzo por sentirlo.

La lluvia se hizo más copiosa, los transeúntes corrieron a refugiarse de la lluvia y del viento, pero el continuo caminando. Sin importarle nada. Sin sentir nada.

Bella había apretado las clavijas y había puesto el dedo en la única llaga que desataba en él una cólera incontrolable.

En ese caso, ¿por que se encontraba tan mal? ¿Por que sentía ese… vacio?

Pensó en el rostro de ella, en como había intentado impedirle que se marchara…

La había utilizado. Se había aprovechado de ella.

Y Bella se merecía algo mejor.

Se detuvo en un semáforo, esperando a que la señal se pusiera en verde para los peatones, mientras la lluvia seguía calándole, mientras reflexionaba. Bella no se merecía el modo como él la había tratado. Cierto que, tarde o temprano, habría tenido que decirle por que no podía cambiar sus planes respecto al hotel, pero no tenía que haberlo hecho de esa manera. No debería haberla hecho daño.

Y sabía que la había hecho daño. Recordaba muy bien su expresión, el terror que había visto en su rostro. ¡Cielos, que había hecho!

.

.

.

Edward entro en la suite, se quito la empapada gabardina y dejo la cartera en el suelo, consciente del rastro de agua que estaba dejando a cada paso que daba.

La encontró en el cuarto de baño, sentada en el borde de la bañera y aún con el albornoz. Tenía el cabello revuelto, se estaba sonando la nariz y mirando algo que tenía en la mano.

Bella, de repente, alzo los ojos, y un peso horrible le oprimió el pecho al ver que ella había estado llorando.

—¡Edward! Has vuelto Bella frunció el ceño y luego escondió lo que tenía en la mano. ¿Por que estas aquí? ¿Que te ha pasado?

Pero, en esos momentos, Edward estaba más interesado en lo que ella estaba escondiendo que en contestar a su pregunta.

—¿Que demonios es eso?


	11. Chapter 11

**_La historia pertenece a Trish Morey, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El Único Obstáculo._**

**____****SUMMARY: **El único obstáculo que se interpone entre Edward Cullen y el logro de su venganza es ella, Isabella, la sexy directora del hotel que piensa cerrar. Ella está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar el hotel, y él se aprovecha de ello: le promete reconsiderar su posición si ella accede a convertirse en su amante. Isabella sabe que no debe fiarse de él, pero el placer es demasiado.

* * *

Capítulo 11

—Yo… estaba recogiendo mis cosas para meterlas en la maleta respondió Bella al tiempo que se ponía en pie y escondía lo que fuese debajo del albornoz.

Bella se puso a recoger artículos de tocador que tenía en la encimera y a meterlos en un neceser, pero el agarro una caja y el prospecto que había al lado de la caja. Ella intento arrebatárselos, pero no tuvo tiempo.

—¿Que es esto? dijo él, cuando la descripción del contenido de la caja confirmo sus sospechas. ¿Para que demonios lo quieres?

Bella recupero su espíritu de lucha.

—¿Para que crees tú que lo quiero?

Enséñame lo que tienes en la mano.

—¿Por que? No es asunto tuyo. Ya me has despedido. Por segunda vez.

—¡Enséñamelo!

Con manos temblorosas, Bella le dio el tubo de plástico y el, después de examinarlo, se quedo sin respiración.

—¿Satisfecho?

—Estas embarazada.

Bella, desolada, volvió a sentarse en el borde de la bañera y se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—¿Quién te ha dejado embarazada?

Ella alzo la cabeza bruscamente.

—¿Quién crees tú que ha sido?

—Tú sabrás. Eres la mujer que encontré en mi cama, esperándome. ¿Como puedo saber en cuantas camas te has acostado para conseguir lo que quieres?

Bella le miro fijamente.

—Esa noche no estaba en tu cama esperándote, Edward. Estaba allí porque me quede trabajando hasta muy tarde y tenía que levantarme temprano. Fue solo por eso.

Edward sacudió la cabeza, sin dar crédito a las palabras de ella. De ser verdad lo que Bella acababa de decir, habría gritado y habría salido corriendo cuando él se acostó.

—¿Que me dices de tu amigo James?

Bella lanzo una amarga carcajada.

—Eso es historia antigua.

—Pero más probable que sea él a que sea yo. ¿Cuanto hace que te conozco, tres semanas? Esta prueba no dice cuanto tiempo llevas embarazada. ¿Como sé que no estás de algunos meses?

Bella se puso en pie.

—El bebe es tuyo, Edward. Un examen lo confirmara. Tú eres el padre, y que Dios se ampare del niño.— Bella agarro su neceser, pasó por delante de él, cruzo el dormitorio y fue al cuarto de estar.

Edward se quedo donde estaba mientras asimilaba la idea de haberla dejado embarazada. Por la forma como había hablado Bella, era verdad, y quizá no fuera una mala cosa.

La encontró delante del ventanal del cuarto de estar, aun con el albornoz y el cabello todo revuelto. Pero incluso con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto y sin maquillaje, era una mujer hermosa.

—Me dijiste que estabas tomando la píldora.

—Y es verdad. Quiero decir que… me salte dos.

—¿Por que?

Bella arrugo el ceño mientras hacía memoria.

—Esa noche en el hotel… me deje las píldoras en casa, por lo que me salte una. No me preocupe porque pensé que saltarse una no tenía importancia. Pero luego, al día siguiente, cuando vinimos a Auckland, se me olvido tomarme la de esa noche también.

—¡No me cuentes cuentos! En el hotel, estabas esperándome en la cama. ¿Y ahora me dices que te olvidaste de tomar dos pastillas seguidas? ¿Como se puede ser tan descuidada?

Bella abandono toda esperanza de hacerle comprender que no había estado esperándole en la cama. En su lugar, hizo un gesto con la mano, señalándole el dormitorio.

—Tan descuidada como tu cuando se te olvido ponerte un preservativo. La gente tiene olvidos, Edward, incluso tu.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho antes.

—¿Te habría gustado que te lo dijera? No lo creo.

—Y tampoco ibas a decirme que te habías quedado embarazada, ¿verdad? Ibas a marcharte sin decírmelo.

—Hace apenas un rato me dijiste que me marchara y eso era lo que iba a hacer.

—Pero ya lo sabías, ¿verdad? Sabias que estabas embarazada.

—¡No merecías saberlo!

Edward no contesto, sabía que se había portado muy mal con ella aquella mañana. Pero ella le había ocultado que estaba embarazada, por lo que no era del todo inocente.

—Dime, ¿que piensas hacer?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Ir a casa y buscarme un trabajo.

—¿Como vas a poder trabajar?

—Estoy embarazada, Edward, no estoy enferma. Además, es el principio del embarazo. ¿Quién sabe lo que puede pasar?

—¡No voy a consentir que abortes!

—No voy a hacerlo.

—¿Y que vas a hacer cuando nazca el niño?¿Como vas a arreglártelas con un bebe y un trabajo?

—No lo sé, pero lo hare. Además, si me resultase imposible, siempre podría darlo en adopción.

—¡Nadie va a adoptar a un hijo mío!

—¿Y quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

—¡No voy a permitir que des en adopción a mi hijo!

—¡Soy yo quien lleva dentro a tu hijo! Y ahora, si me lo permites, tengo que terminar de hacer las maletas… y tú tienes una reunión.

—No vas a ir a ninguna parte —dijo el—. Y mucho menos vas a tomar un vuelo; al menos, hasta que te vea un medico.

—Ni hablar, Edward. Ya estoy harta. Me voy y no puedes detenerme.

Bella fue al dormitorio. El se dispuso a seguirla, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono. Sabía que llegaba tarde a la reunión, pero no podía permitir que Bella se marchara y, si él se iba, no se fiaba que ella se quedara allí, esperándole.

El teléfono dejo de sonar y, cuando Edward llego a la habitación, encontró a Bella con el auricular al oído.

—Lo siento, Eleazar, pero no me encuentro bien y no voy a poder ir a la reunión; sin embargo, Edward estará allí enseguida.

Edward le lanzo una mirada furiosa y le quito el auricular.

—¡Eleazar! Perdona, pero hemos tenido un pequeño problema esta mañana, aunque ya esta todo arreglado.

Bella le miro echando chispas por los ojos mientras metía unas prendas en la maleta.

—No, el médico va a venir de un momento a otro. Pero no es eso lo que me ha entretenido esta mañana. ¿Te ha dado Bella la buena nueva?

Bella se detuvo y le miro con horror; de repente, el cuerpo entero le tembló.

Edward le sonrió mientras le decía a Eleazar:

—Si, es estupendo, Bella ha accedido a ser mi esposa.

.

.

.

—¿Por que demonios le has dicho eso? le pregunto ella sintiendo que el mundo se le venía abajo.

Edward encogió los hombros.

—Es la solución perfecta. El niño tendrá una madre y un padre y tú no tendrás que trabajar.

—¿No se te olvida un pequeño detalle?

—Me parece que no.

—No has pedido mi opinión. Y si me la pidieras, diría que no. No me voy a casar contigo, Edward. No me casaría contigo aunque fueras el único hombre en la tierra.

Edward enderezo la espalda y ella deseo que no lo hubiera hecho. Los músculos de su duro pecho la cautivaron, haciéndola pensar en los placeres compartidos.

—Me extraña que digas eso, yo creía que habías disfrutado estos días.

—El matrimonio no es solo una cuestión de disfrute, ¿no te parece? El matrimonio es una cuestión de amor y respeto mutuo.

Edward avanzo hacia ella y Bella contuvo la respiración. Quería que él le dijera que deseaba casarse con ella no solo por el niño, que le dijera que la amaba.

—No será un matrimonio normal —dijo el—, destruyendo sus esperanzas. Pero, a juzgar por como hemos estado juntos, será más que tolerable.

—No. Si me caso contigo, será para sacar algún provecho de ello.

Edward le puso las manos en los hombros y la atrajo hacia si.

—Sacaras provecho, no lo dudes.

—Es posible. Pero si tú ganas un hijo con este matrimonio, yo quiero algo concreto también.

Edward la aparto de si ligeramente y la miro a los ojos.

—¿Que es lo que quieres?

—Que no destruyas Ashton House. Me casare contigo si conservas Ashton House. De lo contrario, no hay trato.

Edward se echo a reír y se aparto de ella.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo. Te prometo que lo pensare.

—De ninguna manera —respondió ella—. O Ashton House se queda en pie, o no hay matrimonio.

—¿Y si no accedo?

—Entonces, no solo no me casare contigo, sino que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que apenas tengas contacto con el niño.

—No podrás impedírmelo. Legalmente, puedo obligarte a hacerlo Edward se acerco al armario y saco una camisa limpia.

—Eso ya lo veremos.

—Dime, a pesar de todos mis defectos, ¿te casarías conmigo si accediera a no derribar Ashton House?

—Si —respondió Bella.

—Esta bien, trato hecho. Pero yo también voy a imponer mis condiciones.

—¿Cuales son tus condiciones?

—En primer lugar, celebraremos la boda a mi gusto —Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero el alzo una mano, indicándole que le dejara continuar hablando—. Primero, escucha. Nos casaremos tan pronto como tengamos los papeles, y supongo que eso será dentro de unas cuatro semanas. Y supongo que tú querrás casarte en Ashton House, ¿no?

Ella asintió. Iba a haberlo pedido. Significaría mucho para sus padres y también para ella.

—Muy bien. En ese caso, le diré a Alec que se encargue de los detalles.

—¿A Alec? Pero…

—Esa es otra de mis condiciones. No quiero que te preocupes con los preparativos de la boda. Tú encárgate del vestido que Alec se encargara de lo demás.

—Creo que a mi madre le gustaría participar —se aventuro a decir Bella—. De lo contrario, esta boda le parecerá más extraña de lo que ya es.

—De acuerdo. Le diré a Alec que se ponga en contacto con tu madre. ¿Algo más?

Bella parpadeo, sorprendida de la rapidez con la que los acontecimientos se estaban desarrollando, consciente de que estaba muy cerca de alcanzar su meta: salvar Ashton House.

Pero debía reconocer que su entusiasmo se debía a otra cosa también: dentro de cuatro semanas iba a convertirse en la esposa de Edward Cullen.

—No, eso es todo.

—Entonces, asunto concluido.

(...)

Durante los próximos días cerro el trato con Eleazar y, después de ver otra propiedad en Wellington, Edward y Bella regresaron a Melbourne.

Edward la instalo en su mansión Toorak con órdenes de no hacer nada, a excepción de buscar un vestido de novia. Incluso le dio una sorpresa: Edward se había puesto en contacto con su madre y le había comprado un billete de avión para ayudarla a comprar el vestido.

«Me ama», se dijo Bella a si misma mientras se probaba otro vestido de novia. Edward estaba siendo muy considerado últimamente y un amante consumado en la cama. «Debe de amarme».

Después de que la modista le ajustara el velo, Bella sonrió al mirarse al espejo. El vestido se le ajustaba como un guante, su color crema era el perfecto complemento para su piel y el color de su pelo, y el diseño era sencillo y elegante.

—¿Que te parece? le pregunto a su madre.

—Estas preciosa. Si, este es el vestido, sin duda alguna.

Bella tampoco tenía dudas de que estaba haciendo lo que tenía que hacer. En lo más profundo de su corazón, sabía que su matrimonio funcionaria.

Estaba convencida.


	12. Chapter 12

**_La historia pertenece a Trish Morey, yo solo la adapto a los personajes de Twilight, creados por Stephenie Meyer._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_El Único Obstáculo._**

**____****SUMMARY: **El único obstáculo que se interpone entre Edward Cullen y el logro de su venganza es ella, Isabella, la sexy directora del hotel que piensa cerrar. Ella está dispuesta a cualquier cosa por salvar el hotel, y él se aprovecha de ello: le promete reconsiderar su posición si ella accede a convertirse en su amante. Isabella sabe que no debe fiarse de él, pero el placer es demasiado.

* * *

Capítulo 13

El día de la boda amaneció neblinoso y húmedo; por la mañana, un chaparrón dejo el aire fresco y limpio, y un cielo despejado que prometía un día primaveral soleado. Era un día perfecto para una boda en un jardín.

Bella, de pie en la terraza de su suite, respiro el aire fresco de Adelaide Hills, absorbiendo la atmosfera de Ashton House. Era estupendo estar en casa de nuevo.

Había pasado la noche sola, siguiendo la tradición; pero miraba hacia el futuro, hacia sus futuras noches con Edward, no como amante sino como esposa.

Se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo. La mañana se paso en un suspiro entre la peluquera, la mujer que le hizo la manicura, la maquilladora y su madre. Y disfruto al máximo. Aun estaba en bata, preparándose para ponerse el vestido mientras su madre y las damas de honor se peinaban, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Una de las peluqueras fue a abrir, pero Bella se lo impidió.

—No te preocupes, ya abro yo —dijo ella, ya que estaba más cerca de la puerta—. Deben de ser las flores.

El estomago se le encogió al ver quien era por la mirilla de la puerta.

Alec con una caja de flores en la mano. No le había visto desde que Edward le envió a Auckland y no quería verle; sin embargo, él había organizado su boda.

Bella abrió la puerta y forzó una sonrisa.

—Tus flores ya han llegado —dijo él.

—Gracias. A propósito, no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte lo que has hecho.

—No he hecho más que mi trabajo —respondió el fríamente.

—Bueno, de todos modos, gracias Bella extendió una mano para tomar la caja; pero Alec con un disimulado movimiento, tiro de ella hacia si, sin dársela.

—Francamente, me quede muy sorprendido.

—¿Si? pregunto Bella mirando la caja de las flores. ¿Que es lo que te sorprendió?

—Que aun estuvieras con Edward.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Bueno, pensé que te marcharías después de enterarte de que tu causa estaba perdida.

—¿De que estás hablando?

—Del trato con Edward, del trato que hiciste de acostarte con él a cambio de asegurar el futuro de este establecimiento.

¿Cómo Alec conocía su trato original con Edward? Ahora no le sorprendía que la hubiera tratado como si fuera una basura. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a aguantar su impertinencia.

—Eso es ya muy antiguo, Alec. Ashton House esta a salvo.

—¿Eso crees? —su mirada se torno maliciosa—. Así que todavía no te lo ha dicho, ¿eh?

Un súbito temor se apodero de ella.

—¿Que es lo que no me ha dicho?

—Que el hotel se va a cerrar —entonces, Alec le dio la caja y sonrió maliciosamente—. Bueno, que disfrutes tu boda.

Bella se volvió, se adentro en la habitación y dejo las flores encima de la cama entre las exclamaciones de las presentes. Las dejo allí y fue a llamar por teléfono a recepción. No podía ser verdad.

—¿Angela? dijo al reconocer la voz de la recepcionista. ¿Que va a pasar con el hotel? ¿He oído el rumor de que va a cerrar?

—Eso es —respondió Angela—. Creía que sabias que…

¡Edward la había mentido! Bella dejo caer el auricular sin molestarse en comprobar si había colgado.

Inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia su armario; se puso unos vaqueros, una camiseta, la chaqueta y se calzo unos mocasines.

—Bella, ¿que estás haciendo? le pregunto su madre. La boda…

Bella se volvió, casi sin poder ver a nadie a través de las lágrimas.

—Creo que no va a haber boda.

Y tras esas palabras, salió corriendo.

(...)

—¿Que es eso de que se ha marchado? —pregunto Edward con el pánico agarrado al estomago—. ¿Adonde?

—No lo sabemos —respondió la madre de Bella—. Ha salido de aquí corriendo sin decir nada. Ah, y Edward…

—¿Si?

—También ha dicho que creía que no iba a haber boda.

Edward colgó el teléfono y lanzo un gruñido de frustración. ¿Que la había pasado para marcharse así? No la había visto disgustada, sino todo lo contrario; de hecho, jamás la había visto más feliz que durante los últimos días antes de la boda. ¿Que había pasado?

—¿Ocurre algo?

Edward se volvió y vio entrar en la habitación a Alec.

—Bella, se ha marchado —respondió Edward mientras pulsaba unas teclas en el teléfono.

—¿Que se ha marchado? ¿Quieres decir que ya no se va a casar contigo?

—No lo sé. Al menos, no creo que lo haga hasta que hable con ella —Edward espero con impaciencia a que le contestaran la llamada—. Vamos, contesta, contesta.

—Quizá sea lo mejor.

—Cállate, Alec —en ese momento, le contestaron—. ¡Angela! ¿Has visto a Bella?

—¿No esta en su habitación? Me ha llamado desde allí hace un rato.

—¿Que quería?

—Algo muy extraño. Me ha preguntado si se iba a cerrar el hotel. A mí me ha parecido raro que no supiera…

«!Oh, Dios mío!».

—¿Y que le has dicho?

—Nada, porque me ha colgado sin darme tiempo a hablar.

La situación no podía empeorar más. Edward le dio las gracias a Angela, colgó y, al instante, agarro las llaves de su coche.

—¿Adonde vas? —le pregunto Alec sirviéndose un whisky.

—A buscarla.

—¿Estás seguro de que vale la pena? Al fin y al cabo, no es más que una cualquiera que ha cambiado sexo por favores.

Edward agarro a Alec del cuello, lo estampo contra el muro y la copa de whisky cayó al suelo.

—¡Tu no sabes nada de ella! —exclamo Edward, arrepintiéndose de haberle revelado a Alec su acuerdo secreto—. Y ahora, Bella se había marchado. ¿Coincidencia? ¿Que has tenido que ver con la marcha de Bella?

Alec sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Yo, jefe? Nada. Nada en absoluto.

Edward le miro con desprecio, oliendo su miedo, a sabiendas de que Alec le mentía.

—¿Como demonios se me ocurrió la idea de que fueras mi testigo? —Edward le dio un empujón, tirándolo al sofá—. Cuando vuelva, no quiero verte aquí. No quiero volver a verte nunca.

—Pero jefe…

—¡Nunca!

Al cabo de unos minutos, Edward estaba conduciendo por las colinas de Adelaide, reprochándose a si mismo haber confiado en Alec y, sin embargo, había sido este quien le había hecho darse cuenta de lo mucho que Bella significaba para él. Bella no era una cualquiera, sino una mujer viva y apasionada.

La madre de su hijo.

¡La mujer a la que amaba!

¿Sería demasiado tarde?

(...)

Bella estaba arrastrando la maleta por el pasillo cuando lo oyó: el ruido de un motor, las ruedas de un coche deslizándose sobre la grava, el coche deteniéndose a la puerta.

¡Edward!

Dejo la maleta y se acerco al vestíbulo, aunque no quería verle, no quería oír mas mentiras. No quería verle después de lo mucho que la había hecho sufrir.

Porque, por supuesto, sabia el motivo de que Edward estuviera ahí. No era por ella, sino por el niño. Por eso le había propuesto el matrimonio. Y ella, como una tonta, había tratado de convencerse a si misma de que Edward la quería.

¡Imbécil!

La puerta de la casa se abrió.

—¡Bella!

Bella se puso rígida, sintiéndose como un animal acorralado.

—Vete.

—Tienes que escucharme.

—¡No! Ya estoy harta de escucharte. Me has mentido otra vez.

—Bella, por favor.

—Márchate. Quiero que te vayas ahora mismo.

—No voy a marcharme antes de darte una explicación.

Bella se dirigió al cuarto de estar, consciente de que el la seguiría. Megie se los quedo mirando con precaución, su cola moviéndose peligrosamente.

—!No quiero oír nada! Has roto nuestro trato.

—No lo he roto.

—Si. Me prometiste que no destruirías Ashton House y te creí. Pero Alec me ha dicho que vas a cerrar el hotel, que estaba todo decidido.

Edward lanzo una maldición.

—Alec es un sinvergüenza y un desgraciado. Es un veneno. Y se lo he dicho.

—Ah, ya. ¿Y también te has deshecho de Angela? Porque ella también me lo ha dicho. No le eches las culpas a Alec, Edward. Estoy harta. Estoy harta de todo.

Edward suspiro con expresión de cansancio.

—Quería darte una sorpresa le dijo él en tono suplicante.

—¿Una sorpresa tirando abajo Ashton House?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—No voy a cerrar el hotel para tirar abajo el edificio.

Bella, algo más tranquila, ladeo la cabeza.

—¿Pero lo vas a cerrar?

—Si.

—¿Por que? Habíamos hecho un trato. Me prometiste salvar Ashton House. ¡Me lo prometiste! Y yo no te importo. Y el bebe tampoco te importa. Lo único que te interesa es acabar con Elena y Marcus Carter.

Edward se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pero no pudo contener un sonido agonizante que estremeció a Bella e hizo que Megie saliera a toda prisa de la estancia.

—Si, eso era lo que quería —dijo él con el rostro enrojecido—. Quería hacerles pagar por lo que hicieron.

Bella se estremeció de nuevo, el nudo en la garganta hizo que solo le saliera un hilo de voz al preguntar:

—¿Que hicieron?

Edward sacudió la cabeza, cerró los ojos y se paso la mano por los cabellos. Entonces, abrió los ojos de nuevo.

—Bella —dijo él con voz suave; de repente, parecía extenuado—, tengo que contarte algo. ¿Vas a escucharme?

Ella se quedo donde estaba, sin saber si quería escucharle, sin saber si no le iba a contar más mentiras.

Edward sonrió y esbozo una triste sonrisa.

—Por favor —insistió el—. Es importante.—Por fin ella asintió y se sentó en el sofá.

—Yo no llegue a conocer a mis padres comenzó el. Mi madre era joven, de descendencia italiana. De mi padre no sé nada, excepto que debía de ser también muy joven. Pero la familia de ella estaba avergonzada de que hubiera tenido un hijo y me llevaron a una familia de acogida.

—Edward… no lo sabía —dijo Bella, sintiendo gran pena por él.

—Cuando tenía dos años, una familia vino a verme —continuo Edward—. Era una pareja profesional y los dos adictos al trabajo, pero tenían un hijo de la misma edad que yo.

—¿Eran Elena y Marcus?

Edward asintió.

—Me llevaron a vivir con ellos.

—Pero eso es imposible. Elena y Marcus tenían solo dos hijos, Jake y… Tony. Anthony Carter —susurro ella, temblando—. Jake murió en un accidente de coche y Tony desapareció sin dejar rastro.

Edward la miro con expresión sombría, y ella vio un brillo de dolor en sus ojos.

—Eres Tony, ¿verdad? Elena y Marcus te adoptaron y… ¿es así como les pagas? No lo comprendo.

—¡No me adoptaron! exclamo Edward poniéndose en pie bruscamente. ¡Me recogieron! Eligieron un niño de la misma edad que el suyo con el único propósito de darle a su hijo un compañero de juegos, una distracción, un niño que le hiciera compañía mientras Elena y Marcus se ausentaban. Porque, la verdad, es que nunca estaban en casa.

Edward suspiro y continúo:

—Solía preguntarme por que no se nos permitía dormir en casa de amigos, porque nunca se nos permitía entrar en los equipos deportivos del colegio. A parte de la escuela, estábamos siempre encerrados en la casa. Y yo estaba allí solo para entretener a Jake.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No es posible, eso es horrible. ¿Como es posible que alguien le haga eso a un niño, a dos niños?

—Lo mismo pensaba yo. Sabía que estaban siempre muy ocupados. Y si, estaban ocupados tratando de ganar cada vez más dinero. Pero ¿quién era yo para quejarme?

—Entonces, ¿que paso?

—Ocurrió el día en que Jake cumplió los diecisiete años —dijo Edward—. Su cumpleaños era dos meses antes que el mío y se dio una gran fiesta. Sus padres le regalaron a Jake un Porsche y los dos estábamos deseando ir con el coche por ahí, a probarlo; pero antes teníamos que esperar a que acabara la fiesta.

Edward volvió a suspirar y se paso la mano por el cabello una vez más.

—Sin embargo, antes de que la fiesta terminara, Elena y Marcus me pidieron que fuera a su despacho porque querían hablar conmigo. Me pareció extraño, pero pensé que quizá quisieran preguntarme que quería yo por mi cumpleaños o quizá quisieran hablar del viaje al extranjero que Jake y yo teníamos planeado. Jake era mi héroe, le gustaba correr riesgos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Como eras tú?

Edward la miro a los ojos, los suyos empanados por la emoción.

—Yo tenía mis sueños. Admiraba lo que Elena y Marcus habían conseguido. Solía escucharles a escondidas por las noches, cuando se suponía que estaba en la cama, hablando de propiedades y de beneficios y esas cosas. Yo quería ir a la universidad, a la que ellos querían convencer a Jake de que fuese, y estudiar economía y ser como ellos.

—Entonces, ¿por que desapareciste?

—Esa misma noche Elena y Marcus me dieron un cheque por diez mil dólares y me dijeron que no me molestara en despedirme de Jake, porque el ya lo sabía y no le importaba, y que me fuera.

—¿En serio te hicieron eso?

Edward asintió.

—Pero no sin antes decirme que mi nombre verdadero no era Anthony Carter, como había llegado a creer, sino Edward Cullen. Según ellos, me lo dijeron para que supiera de donde venia, pero yo se que lo hicieron para dejar claro que no tenía ningún derecho a heredar. Yo ya había cumplido mi propósito y estaba de sobra.

—Y te marchaste.

—Tenía dinero —dijo el—. Tenía el dinero que me habían dado. Y también me dieron un pasaporte que ellos habían solicitado con mi verdadero nombre. Así que me marche esa misma noche y no he vuelto a verles nunca. Pero no me gaste el dinero, como estoy seguro de que ellos pensaban que haría, y no acabe por ahí tirado en un rincón, como ellos debían de esperar. Me fui a Londres, encontré trabajo en una empresa inmobiliaria y, después de ascender y aprender el negocio, me monte mi propio negocio.

—¿Y no fuiste a la universidad?

Edward sonrió a Megie, que había vuelto y merodeaba entre sus piernas.

—No. Pero aprendí mucho mas trabajando.

—Y utilizaste tu éxito para vengarte de ellos.

—Así es —contesto Edward sin arrepentimiento—. Llevaba dos años en mi primer trabajo cuando me entere de que Jake había muerto hacía tres meses, y me entere por un pequeño artículo en el periódico en el que tenía mis patatas fritas. No podía creerlo. Y Elena y Marcus no me habían dejado despedirme de él. Debería haberlo hecho, se que Jake jamás habría querido que me fuera.

Edward respiro profundamente y añadió:

—Fue entonces cuando decidí hacerles pagar por lo que habían hecho, por lo que nos habían hecho a Jake y a mí, por los padres que no habían sido para ninguno de nosotros.

—Y decidiste destruirles.

Edward sonrió.

—Me llevo un tiempo. Ellos me llevaban mucha ventaja, pero poco a poco les gane terreno; sobre todo, cuando Marcus se hizo adicto al juego.

Bella no sabía que decir. Edward volvió a sentarse y Megie salto encima de él y se acomodo en su regazo. El empezó a acariciar al animal como si así pudiera aliviar su dolor.

—Es horrible —dijo ella por fin—. No tenía ni idea. Siempre me parecieron muy agradables.

Edward encogió los hombros.

—Quizá lo fueran. Pero nunca deberían haber tenido hijos.

—Así que eso es lo que tienes en contra de Ashton House susurro ella. Su última propiedad, la joya de la corona.

Edward lanzo una dura carcajada.

—Si. Además de ser el lugar en el que Jake celebro su decimoséptimo cumpleaños.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo ella con horror—. Ahora no me extraña que lo odies tanto y que estés deseando destruirlo.

Edward se encogió de hombros y sonrió de forma extraña.

—Antes, me parecía importante hacerlo. Últimamente ya no me importa tanto.

—Pero has dicho que vas a cerrar el hotel.

—Es verdad —respondió Edward, inclinándose hacia ella y tomándole las manos en las suyas—. Veras, he tenido una idea. Tú no has dejado de decirme que debería construir cosas en vez de destruirlas y sabía que tú querías que conservara el hotel. Pero hay suficientes hoteles en el mundo, ¿no te parece?

Bella sonrió nerviosamente, el repentino entusiasmo de él era contagioso. Pero lo que más sentía era el calor de sus manos.

—¿Que idea es esa?

—Quizá te parezca una locura —admitió el—. Alec, por supuesto, intento quitármelo de la cabeza. Pero cuando pienso en el pasado, veo que la primera familia de acogida fue la única familia que yo tuve. Me llevaron a su casa y me trataron como a uno de los suyos, y solo porque yo lo necesitaba. Entonces, cuando me hiciste prometerte que conservaría Ashton House, pensé en transformarlo en un lugar al que las familias puedan ir, me refiero a familias de acogida para que lleven a los niños a respirar aire fresco y a pasar un buen rato.

Edward se la quedo mirando, a la expectativa.

Bella sonrió.

—¿Así que por eso vas a cerrar el hotel, para convertirlo en un lugar de recreo para los niños acogidos con sus familias?

Edward asintió.

—Si. ¿Te parece mal? Me hiciste prometer no cerrar Ashton House, pero no que tenía que seguir siendo un hotel. ¿Que te parece la idea?

—Creo que es la idea más maravillosa que he oído en mi vida.

La sonrisa de él se agrando y sus ojos brillaron de alegría.

—¿En serio?

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —dijo ella abrazándole—. No tenía ni idea de lo que habías pasado. Siento haber creído que habías roto tu promesa.

Edward la estrecho contra si.

—Tenias motivos para creerlo —entonces, la miro y le sonrió—. Estaba lleno de odio, pero ya no. Me has enseñado que construir es mejor que destruir y jamás podre agradecértelo lo suficiente.

Bella le dedico una sonrisa radiante antes de morderse los labios.

—Siento haber salido corriendo hoy.

—Yo no lo siento —Edward titubeo unos segundos—. Hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que significas para mí. Sabía que me gustaba tenerte a mi lado y, además, llevabas a mi hijo dentro; pero hasta hoy, hasta el momento en que he temido que iba a perderte, no me había dado cuenta de lo que significas para mí.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

—¿Quieres decir que…?

—Que te quiero, Bella Swan. Casi me muero al pensar que te había perdido. No vuelvas a hacerme eso nunca, ¿de acuerdo?

—Solo si me prometes no volver a asustarme con una de tus sorpresas, ¿te parece? Si tienes algo bueno que decirme, dímelo inmediatamente.

Edward se echo a reír y la abrazo con fuerza.

—Trato hecho.

—Y ahora que estamos siendo honestos el uno con el otro… —Bella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y le beso—. Te quiero, Edward Cullen. Te quiero y te querré siempre.

—Mmmm. Eso me gusta.

En ese momento se oyó la puerta de la entrada al abrirse seguido de unos pasos en el vestíbulo.

—Ah, eres tú —dijo la señora Clare al entrar en el cuarto de estar—. Había oído ruido y he venido para ver que era. ¿No te casabas hoy?

—Si, me caso… nos casamos hoy —respondió Bella sonriendo.

—Dios mío, hija, será mejor que te pongas en marcha. Y… ¿quién es este hombre? No es el novio, ¿verdad?

Edward se puso en pie y le estrecho la mano.

—Edward Cullen, a su servicio.

—Estupendo dijo la señora Clare, —agarrándole la mano con fuerza y tirando de él para que se agachara un poco y se pusiera a su altura—. En ese caso, es usted la persona con quien necesito hablar. Me preocupa lo mucho que trabaja Bella. Siempre vuelve tarde a casa y, a veces, se queda a dormir en el hotel. No sabe las veces que me llama para decirme que no va a venir a casa a dormir y que si, por favor, puedo darle de comer a Megie. Necesita un hombre en su vida que le diga lo que es realmente importante. Como a mí no me hace caso…

Bella también se puso en pie con una risa nerviosa.

—Gracias por molestarse, señora Clare. Y tiene usted razón, será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha. Vendrá a la boda, ¿no? Sabe que será bienvenida.

—No con la cadera que tengo se quejo la mujer frotándose la cadera. Además, siempre lloro en las bodas. Vamos, marchense ya.

Bella le dio un beso y un abrazo a su vecina.

—Gracias por todo, señora Clare.

—¡Ah, y otra cosa! —exclamo la mujer mientras Bella y Edward se dirigían hacia el coche—. Siempre he pensado que daba mala suerte que los novios se vieran justo antes de la boda.

Edward miro a Bella y sonrió.

—Esta vez no.

Ya en el coche, recorriendo el camino de grava que daba a la carretera, Edward freno de repente, paro el vehículo y se volvió hacia ella.

—La señora Clare ha dicho que con frecuencia te quedabas a dormir en el hotel.

—Si, si se me hacía muy tarde. No tenía sentido volver a casa a las tantas de la noche; sobre todo, si hacia mal tiempo.

—¿Como la noche que yo llegue?

Bella se lleno los pulmones de aire y lo soltó despacio.

—Si, exactamente como la noche que tú llegaste.

—No me estabas esperando esa noche, ¿verdad? No estabas esperándome para seducirme. Como ya me dijiste, estabas utilizando una cama que estaba libre… y yo no te creí.

—Me había quedado trabajando hasta tarde, preparando los informes para que tú los vieras al día siguiente. Como los aeropuertos de Melbourne estaban cerrados, pensábamos que no vendrías hasta la mañana del día siguiente Bella se encogió de hombros. No pensábamos que vinieras en coche.

Edward le acaricio la mejilla.

—Y yo no me moleste en mirar los informes.

Ella trago saliva y sonrió débilmente.

—Esos informes ya no tienen importancia. Ahora tienes unos planes mejores para Ashton House.

Edward frunció el ceno.

—Te acuse de tenerlo todo preparado para seducirme y me equivoque. E hice mal en aprovecharme de ti, en suponer que no eras más que una…

—No, por favor Bella le puso un dedo en los labios. Ya no tiene importancia. No te aprovechaste de mí, no lo hiciste.

Edward aparto el rostro.

—No te di ninguna opción.

Bella, con la mano, le volvió el rostro, obligándole a mirarla.

—Tenía opciones. Si, me sorprendió que aparecieras esa noche y me sorprendió que un desconocido se metiera desnudo en mi cama, pero tenía una opción muy clara: podía haber gritado, podía haber salido corriendo de allí.

—Pero no lo hiciste. ¿Por que?

Bella le miro con toda sinceridad.

—Por mí misma. Porque no quería que parases.

Se hizo un momentáneo silencio dentro del coche.

—¿Por que me dejaste que te hiciera eso?

Fue el turno de Bella de apartar la mirada.

—Porque nadie me había hecho sentir tan bien como tú, ni despierta ni dormida. No podía decirte que no. Quería sentir más.

—Pero creías que yo era tu antiguo novio.

—Si lo creí, fue solo porque lo que sentía era completamente diferente a lo que él me hacía sentir. El siempre me había dicho que era fría como el hielo.

Edward la abrazo.

—Que idiota.

Bella intento sonreír.

—Él sabía que yo había sido concebida por inseminación artificial, me dijo que era por eso por lo que no podía sentir nada con el —dijo Bella—. Me dijo que yo no era una mujer de verdad, sino de fábrica.

Edward la estrecho contra si.

—¿Y le creíste?

—No sabía que pensar. Llegue a creer que era frígida… porque nadie me había hecho desear el sexo. Nadie… hasta tu esa noche.

Edward sintió un orgullo indescriptible. Bella era suya, solo suya.

—Escúchame y créeme, eres la mujer más apasionada que he conocido, y eres toda una mujer.

Bella sonrió.

—Solía soñar que un amante me visitaba por las noches y me decía justo eso.

Edward le alzo la mejilla y clavo los ojos en los labios de ella.

—Ya no necesitas soñar a tu amante.

—No, ahora tengo un amante de verdad.

Llegaron con un retraso de dos horas a la boda, pero a nadie pareció importarle. Bella llevaba la gargantilla de esmeraldas y los pendientes haciendo juego. Se los había dado, como regalo, justo antes de la ceremonia, y ella los había aceptado.

Eleazar había aceptado ser el padrino de Edward y ella no podía dejar de mirarle mientras su padre la acompañaba al altar.

—Me habías dicho que la vista desde aquí era muy bonita —le susurro Edward tomándola del brazo y mirándola a los ojos—. Pero tú eres la mejor vista que hay. Te amo, Bella.

Bella sintió todo el amor de ese hombre rodeándola y dándole calor.

—Igual que yo a ti, Edward. Por siempre jamás.

Entonces, el bajo la cabeza y la beso. Profundamente. Concienzudamente. Abiertamente.

Se oyeron aplausos, pero la tos del celebrante termino por fin con el beso.

—Poco convencional —dijo el celebrante, su sonrisa contradiciendo la sacudida de su cabeza—. Bueno, creo que ya podemos empezar.

El celebrante miro a los presentes por encima de su Biblia.

—Estamos aquí reunidos…

.

.

.

**FIN**


End file.
